Broly's Return
by Darkca
Summary: discontinued, adopted by Itachi is KICKASS
1. The return

There was nothing in Hell. No trees, no wind, no discernable wildlife. There was just an endless, barren wasteland. Indeed, Hell was meant for the evil people of life to wander within their bodies, starving to death and never dying, spending eternity contemplating their wrongdoings.But for one particular individual, nothing of Hell was new to him.This young man, a towering 6 feet tall, was calmly walking through the plains of Hell. His body was adorned with strange ornaments and garb, looking to be from some old culture. His thick and wiry black hair ran down his back, and his face had a look of total vacancy. On and on he walked, his mind enveloped in an unseen turmoil.The strange man came upon some of the appointed keepers of Hell, the demon-folk sent by the gatekeeper of the spirit realm, Lord Enma. These strange creatures were humanoid, but usually very large and muscular, with little horns protruding from their heads. As he approached them, two stepped up to him and stopped him from walking.A blue skinned demon spoke up.

"Oh ho, what have we here?" He leaned down to look up into the man's face, which was tilted downwards. "What's your name, kid?"

Moments of silence passed before the man muttered back. "My… my name?"

"Yeeeeah. You do have one, don't you?" The demon started to guffaw at his own joke, followed by the hesitant other demons.

"My name…" The man grasped his forehead, seeming to be in some kind of pain.

Another demon, with red skin and facial hair, stepped up to him as well. "Aw, did we forget our own name?" He turned to look at the others. "We got a real winner here, guys. I bet he doesn't even remember what he did to get here!" The demons' laughter got louder.

The man's breathing intensified, reacting to the laughter. He finally looked up, and got a look at the 5 demons that were surrounding him, making fun of him. However, he didn't see them as demons. To him, they all looked like one young man, with light skin, and spiky black hair. His body shivered and he tensed up, his eyes flaring open with growing anger as he recognized the man he saw.

"Ooh, I think you got his attention!" The first demon spoke to the one who stepped up. "We'd better run; he could be very mad at us!" He accompanied the sarcasm in his tone with some forced chuckles.

"Ka… Kak…" The man's hair started to slowly float upwards, as if there was a gust of wind around. Small jolts of what looked like green electricity started to jump around all of his body, and his hair slowly turned from black to a gold-like colour. With a flailing of his arms, he cried out a roar that shook the very ground around them. "…KAKAROT!!"

Shocked beyond belief, the demons had little chance to react, as an invisible shockwave emanating from the man had thrown them all a good 25 feet away. Disaster had struck in Hell, and its name was Broly. The maddened Super Saiyan had once again let his gargantuan power explode, transforming him into a large mass of muscle and violence. His rage knew no bounds; as he continued to randomly attack demons and damned souls, all he saw was the pandering, grinning vision of Goku. With unheard-of amounts of power, he beat his victims to quivering pulps and simply moved onto more. Nothing could even hope to stop him.

"This is ridiculous!" A deep, very proper voice cried out in lament. This voice belonged to the villainous Cell, a biological android who once threatened the existence of the universe. "How could a creature like this exist?" His insect-like wings flickered as he watched Broly decimate another demon.Sitting next to him was the diminutive but deadly Majin Babidi, another megalomaniac like Cell.

"Oh, do shut up. After all that you've seen down here, you still have the gall to question beings stronger than you?" He rubbed one of his feelers, also watching the spectacle. "Frieza, are you watching this?" He called behind himself.Watching from behind them both was the dastardly Frieza, self-proclaimed ruler of the universe. This once fearless figure was now shaking in fear, without a word to say of the current events.Cell turned back to him, after ducking down behind the large rock they were all standing behind. "Well? Frieza, haven't you got anything to say?"Frieza stuttered a moment, then slowly parted his lips.

"A Sai… a Saiyan… it's a damned Super Saiyan! I know; he's come to have revenge on me! You can't let him near me!" He slowly started to duck down, bending his knees.

"Oh, what? You mean you're afraid of him?" Babidi pointed at the rampaging Broly. "Puh-leeze, my old pet Buu could easily take care of that rabid dog."

"I'm… not so sure." Cell interjected. "You two can't sense power levels, I can. And what I'm feeling… is immense. It could be greater than that Majin Buu, but I can't be sure… it keeps going up and down." The android looked out again, watching Broly.At this moment, Broly stopped in his tracks, and turned his massive head towards the not-so-hidden trio. Again, he saw Goku's image, and ran toward them like a bullet train.

"KAKAROT!!"

"…oh shit!" Cell extended his wings up and took off from that spot. After panicking a moment, Babidi performed a small incantation and vanished, appearing well out of harm's way. Frieza, having already been defeated and disgraced by Super Saiyans, flared up his energy and in a flash of teal light, flew off at top speed.Broly paid Frieza no heed, as Cell was the one he had seen. He took off from the ground, which crumbled from the exertion of his energy, and chased Cell down.Cell glanced back and saw that he was being pursued. "Oh, it's me you want now, eh? Fine, let's see what you've got!"

With that, he spun around and began to charge the deadly Kamehameha attack.Suddenly, Broly flashed back to the first time he fought Goku, on the farcical new planet Vegeta. Goku, out of desperation, put all of his energy into a close-range Kamehameha, which naturally did nothing to Broly. And now, according to Broly, here he was, trying it again. He laughed maniacally as he closed in on Cell.

"Ka… me… ha… me…haaaa!" Cell released the light blue energy wave as Broly drew closer, expecting him to be thrown to the ground. Unfortunately for Cell, this did not happen. The mighty Saiyan burst through the wave, the energy splashing off his body like simple water. Suddenly, the surrounding area was illuminated by a dark green hue, but it faded away as Broly created an energy bomb in his hand.That's how it had been since the arrival of Broly. That is, until Lord Enma offered Broly a chance at a new life. All the Legendary super Saiyan had to do, was help the Z-fighters defend the earth.

- - - - -

Meanwhile, down on earth.

"Pan! Time to get up" Videl's voice sounded from the bottom of the stairs. Pan woke up with her eyes still puffy and red. She recalled the event four years ago. Pan sat at a table at Capsule Corp staring at the grass. It was her 14th Birthday Party and everyone was there...except for Grandpa Goku. When the party had first started she was practically bursting with excitement. Now she was looking like she had just lost her best friend.

"Pan, sweetie, what's wrong? You don't seem to be enjoying yourself." Videl said sitting down next to her daughter.

"I was just thinking," Pan said distracted, "I wish Grandpa Goku could've been here." She said still staring at the grass.

"Pan, I'm sorry he couldn't make it, but you know he would've wanted to be here." Videl said trying to comfort her.

"Yeah..." She said still wondering where her Grandpa Goku was.

"In a way your Grandpa Goku is here." Videl said trying to sound convincing.

"What are you talking about mom? The last I heard from Dende, he was with that dumb Dragon!" Pan says not quite understanding.

"Well in a way he is here," Videl says as she hurries to explain, "you love your Grandpa Goku very much and he loves you, and as long as you remember everything he taught you, and all the good times you shared, he'll never be completely gone."Pan sighs finally understanding now,

"You're right mom." Pan says as she smiles and gets up from the table.

"What do you say we go get something to eat before the guys finish it all up." Videl says. Pan starts to giggle as they go over to join the others.Other memories kept floating through Pan's head, but she shook them away as she realized she had been in the shower for over a half an hour. She finished up, got out of the shower and dried off. Pan began to dress herself as she walked back into her room she looked on her desk and saw a picture of her and her first boyfriend. 'Oh now this is bringing back old memories.' She thought as she gazed at the picture.

"Pan, you're not old enough to go out on dates yet and that's final." Gohan said beginning to lose his temper.

"But Daddy please, I'm 15 now you have to start letting me date sometime!" Pan said also getting upset. This went on for a little longer.

"Alright stop it you two, NOW!" Catching both of their attentions. Videl sighs, "Pan I agree, you are old enough to start dating, your father is just trying to protect you, don't worry, I'll have a talk with him later." She says glancing to her side at Gohan who looked at her in confusion.

"Ok thanks mom." Pan said and gave both her parents a kiss before heading off to get some sleep. Pan smiled as she remembered the look of confusion on her dad's face when her mom took her side. She looked through her drawer and saw another picture when she was younger. They were at the World Martial Arts Tournament. She sighed as she remembered all of what happened that day. 'So many memories...'Today was Pan's first day as a senior at Hercule academy, and she was going to be late.

- - - - -

With her perfect attendance record on the line, Pan had no choice but to fly to school and nothing was going to stop her. Nothing except for a bank robbery. Ever since her father had gotten a job, Gohan had been unable to defend the city as the great Saiyaman, so Pan had taken it upon herself to fill in for him. This was the typical situation, a group of over sized idiots thought it a good idea to take someone hostage while they tried to rob the bank. Pan had little time for such thinks and hope to resolve this quickly.

"**Ok, listen up! Your going to hand over all the money in this joint or I shot this bitch's head off!**" Shouted the largest of the men

"Ya you tell em boss!"

"That's it" Thought Pan, who was about to interfere when.

"Weaklings like you, should not draw attention to yourselves!"The comment belonged to he tall man sitting on the wall. Pan couldn't believe this guy. There was a crisis situation going on and he was acting like this was an every day thing.

"**Who does this guy think he is! Boys, shut him up**"

"With pleasure boss"The air rang with the sound of gun fire, sending the crowd that had gathered running. The man fall off of the wall when the bullet hit him in the forehead. Now Pan was mad, she rushed towards the men at full speed but stopped when one of the guns exploded.

"**What the hell!!**"

"If those weapons are all that you have" It was the guy who had been shot "Then I can see why Kakarot was sent to this planet"

"**The hell he talkin about?**" Asked the confused leader

"Don't know boss, want us to cut him" Asked the gang as each member pulled out a knife

"**Do it!**"The men ran forward with the knifes, but were knocked away with a single blow. The leader watched this and was shocked. He dropped his hostage and weapon and stepped towards the man."**I don't know who you are, but it seems your beating is left up to me!**" Scowled the leader as he strapped on some knuckledusters "**Time to send you aw……..**" The man stopped talking when a punch landed in his stomach. The man who had been shot moved to fast to be seen and had delivered a single punch to the gang leader. "**Who…..who are you?**" Asked the guy.

"My name is Broly" Broly picked the guy up "Don't forget it" And throw him through a wall.As the cops and TV crews moved in to the scene, Broly powered up and took off into the air not wanting to be interviewed. Pan stood there shocked at what had just happened. This guy had taken down a whole gang without breaking a sweat. But she had no time to worry about that now, since the final bell for school could be heard in the background.Pan arrived at the school five minutes late. Rushing through the corridor towards her class, she couldn't get her mind off of the guy.

"Broly. That's what is called himself, right?" She asked herself. When she got to the class room and entered the door, Pan was shocked to see that guy sitting in the seat next to hers. "**YOU!!**"


	2. The first encounter

"Grrrrrrrrrrr"

"Something wrong Pan?" Asked Bra Briefs who, having heard her friend's cry of displeasure, had poked head through the hole that Pan had placed in the wall.

"There's this new guy in the class and he just...raaaaahhhhh" Pan's fist again made contact with the wall

"Hold on, new guy?. What new guy?"

"I don't know, some transfer student or something" Pan sat herself down on a chair "He was the one who stopped the bank robbery this morning"

"Whaaaa! That was him?" Bra was shocked

"Yeah, then when I see him in class and try to confront him about it, all he says to me is" Pan tries her best to copy Broly's voice "I don't have time to talk with weaklings"

"Geez who does he think he is, my dad" Both Girls giggled at that

"Then during gym I tried to show off my strength"

"What do you mean by tried to?"

"He totally out powered me. I used all the available weight there was and lifted it no problem, he walks over and lefts it all with one hand!"

"Wow Pan, you sure that guy is human, I mean even your mom isn't that strong" As faith would have it, Vegeta took that moment to walk by the room."Tell me his name and I'll she if my dad has heard of him, of course knowing him he probly wouldn't care" Sighed the Saiyan princess

"Now what was it again?. Braky, Brally?. Broly that's it!"

Vegeta froze, there was no way that it could be him. Without wasting any time, Vegeta was out the door and flying towards Kami's lookout. Pan and Bra left the room and went in search of Vegeta. After about twenty minutes without a sighting they decided to ask Bulma if she had seen him.

"Hey mom, have you seen dad any where?" Bra shouted to her mother

"Can't say I have dear, maybe you should ask your brother" Replied Bulma, who was to busy working to look up at the twoSo they went in search of Trunks. They found him outside training with Goten.

"Trunks you haven't seen dad have you?"

"Yeah we did actually, he took off not to long ago" Said Goten

"So why you two looking for him?" Wondered Trunks

"We wanted to know if he knew a guy by the name of Broly!" Pan told them Trunks and Goten's expressions had the look of two guys who had been sentenced to death. "What's with those looks?. Do you two know him?"

"Know him? We fought him!"

"What!?" The Saiyan girls shouted

"Ya, Broly was this real nasty super Saiyan who tried to kill everyone a number of years back, but dad was able to beat him" Explained Goten

"Then he reappeared on earth and tried to destroy it" Continued Trunks

"What happened to him!?"

"The last time we saw him, me, Gohan and dad blasted him into the sun"

"So then, he's dead!" Asked Pan

"Last time we checked, Yeah"

"But that doesn't explain why..."Before Pan could finish, a huge explosion rocked the area and smoked could be seen rising from the other side of Capsule corp. The four of them ran around and noticed a huge hole in the side of the building.

"Hey mom! Mom, you ok?" Trunks shouted

"I'm…fine" Coughed Bulma "I just mixed up a few wires"

"Man that was a scare" Laughed Goten"Yeah, for a minute there I thought it was Broly!"

"Don't joke about such things boy" Said the returning Vegeta

"Oh your back are you!" Snapped Bulma

"Why is it any of your concern woman?" Vegeta replied. The four Saiyans stood back and watched as the Saiyan prince and his wife argued, all the while oblivious to the tall dark haired man approaching the visitors entrance of Capsule corp.

"Damn that Enma. Ordering me around like some mongrel pup!" Thought Broly as he approached the door "He knows that I know nothing about how earthlings work"

"_Good day sir, how may I be of assistance_" The robotic receptionist asked politely

"………….."

"_If sir has any questions or wishes to make a purchase, then please take the door on the right_"

"Thanks" Broly did as the robot had shown and found himself in a room that was covered in capsules. Every type of capsule ever made by Capsule corp. was housed in this room so that visitors could examine them before purchase. Broly walked along one of the aisles and scanned it for the capsule that he needed. Nothing, so he tried the next aisle but again found nothing. He was starting to become aggravated, which is not a good thing. Just when is seemed that Broly was about to explode, a Small old man with a cat on his head approached the Saiyan.

"Need some help their M'boy?" Asked the smiling old man

"I'm looking for a C-grade 72x-h5j" Explained the Saiyan

"Oh the economy package, well you won't find it in the clothing section" He told Broly with a chuckle "Follow me and we'll get what it"So the old man lead Broly to the aisle that he was looking for and pointed out the pack that contained the items he needed. However now was the time to pay for the Item and Broly had no money."Here you go, on the house!"

"What! Really?" Broly was shocked

"Of course, after all, no point for a first time customer to pay money for something and not enjoy it"

"T-thank y-you" Struggled Broly

"Not a problem. Do come again" The old man walked off down one of the many corridors while Broly headed out the door and on to the street.

- - - - -

Dr Briefs walked out into the garden behind Capsule corp. and saw his daughter and son-in-law arguing over something. The four teenagers where standing on the sidelines watching the two go at it and didn't notice the aged inventor walking in the direction of them. It wasn't until he was right next to them did they become aware of him.

"Hello kids, what's going on here?" Asked Dr Briefs with a smile

"Oh hi grandpa, nothing much just the usual" Whispered Trunks

"I see" Sighed the doctor

"So what you been up to?" Asked Trunks

"Lets see? Apart from the sale to that peculiar young man my day has been slow"

"Peculiar, how so?"

"Well it looked as if his belt was actually a tail!"

"WHAT!!"

"Are you sure about the tail!?" Shouted Vegeta

"Yes"

"Why would he be here?"

"And how did we not sense his power?"

"That doesn't matter! All that matters is finding him!" Ordered Vegeta

"Trunks, you and Goten head north"

"Right!"

"Bra, Pan you two head south"

"Ok!"

"Woman, try to get word to Gohan"

"Sure Vegeta"

The five Saiyans flew off in the direction they were given and began the search for Broly. What they didn't know was that even thought they didn't pick up on Broly's power signature when he was at Capsule corp. he picked up on all of theirs, but he didn't care. Moving through the crowed street was difficult for the giant Saiyan, although he did stand out in it. As he walked along the street a few people would stop and stare at him, since it was rare to see someone of his height in town. Looks of shock where not the only ones he got as he watched school children pass by he watched as their faces blushed and giggled passing by. Hearing their whispers of ' what a hunk', 'tall dark and handsome', or just ' he looks good enough to eat' not lost on his mind. True his looks outmatched every other human and Saiyan on this entire planet and he knew it. Broly froze for a moment when Trunks energy signal grew closer. If he needed, Broly would fight but only to escape since he wasn't allowed kill anyone. Not wanting to get caught Broly flared up his energy and took off in a trail of blue energy. Trunks was heading back to Capsule corp. to collect his sword when he sensed Broly's energy heading south, the same route as Pan and Bra. He knew that if Broly caught them, there would be no chance of survival for the two girls. So forgetting the sword, Trunks raced of after the legendary super Saiyan in hopes of slowing him down. But Broly has a huge time gap between them so Trunks had to go super Saiyan to catch up, and hopefully Vegeta, Goten and Gohan will notice. Powering up to super Saiyan Trunks continued pursuing Broly but at a much quicker pace.Bra and Pan were moving south, oblivious to the danger that was approaching at high speed. Even as both Trunks and Broly moved ever closer to their location, the two girls had no idea. By now Broly knew that Trunks was following and gaining on him, so he himself went super. Now there was two super Saiyans barrelling down on the girls, who now picked up on the two huge power levels."Pan get going!" Bra ordered

"No way, I want to fight this guy!" Pan's reply was stubborn, like always

"But this guy is a super Saiyan and….."

"And what!" Growled Pan

"Your not" It there was one thing that Pan hated more then people commenting on her eyebrows, was when the fact that she is the only Saiyan on earth who can't turn super Saiyan was mentioned. In a burst of rage, Pan exploded off the ground and flew towards Broly.

"**I'll show her!. I don't need super Saiyan to beat him"** Pan thought as she closed in on Broly "Time to show them all.** Ka…..Me….Ha…..Me……HAAA!**"The wave of blue energy fired straight at the legendary super Saiyan. Broly could see the energy coming towards him at great speed.


	3. Trunks vs Broly

The Kamehameha wave drew closer to the Legendary Saiyan. Broly, in seeing the attack, stopped in mid-air. The beam of energy appeared to have hit Broly, only it passed right through him. Using the incredible speed born from his super Saiyan state, Broly had moved in the time it took Pan to blink. The Kamehameha continued on it's course right towards Trunks.

"Oh no! TRUNKS!" Yelled Bra

Trunks froze "Damn, not enough time"

The half Saiyan readied to defend himself. Yet just when it looked like the wave would impact, a small orb of green energy moved in front of the beam and exploded.

"What the?"

Trunks looked around and saw Broly floating some twenty feet away with his arm outstretched. Before Trunks could say anything to Broly, Pan flew into view and went to deliver a kick to Broly's head. He blocked it with his forearm.

"Bastard!" Pan gathered her energy into her left hand and fired a close range beam at Broly's face. This attack made contact but it's effect on the Saiyan were hidden in smoke. "How'd you like that!"

"Hahahahahahaha" The smoke cleared, revealing that Pan's attack had little to no effect on Broly "Is that all?. How pathetic!"

"Damn you…" Pan doubled over in pain after Broly's swift kick to her mid-section.Pan began to descend but Broly caught her by the belt.

Bra rush in to try and save Pan, but was stopped by the barrier of energy that surrounded Broly. Bra's rage surfaced. Gathering all her energy, she launched her best attack.

"Star shower!" Announced Bra. Rapidly moving her arms, Bra showered Broly with energy bombs. Quickly tossing Pan to Trunks, Broly enveloped himself in an energy shield and waited out the attack.

- - - - -

Goten and Gohan were flying towards Capsule corp. to find out why Trunks hadn't reported in.

"Do you think something happened Bro?" Goten asked his older brother as they landed

"I don't know. If something did, then Trunks knows how to signal us" Gohan replied

"But this is Broly we're talking about. Who has time to send a signal with him around" Argued Goten

"Come on Goten, do you doubt his fighting ability that much?" Joked Gohan

"No!. It's just that with out me, he wouldn't get far" mumbled Goten. His excuse made Gohan laugh.

"What could you find so funny at a time like this" Growled Vegeta "Need I remind you two that every minute we waste, Broly's whereabouts grow more elusive"

"Yes we know. It's just that we came back here to find Trunks and…."

"WHAT! Trunks is missing" Vegeta showed one of his rare moments of concern for his son "Explain what happened!"

"Trunks said he was coming back here to get the sword Tapion gave to him, but that was nearly an hour ago" Explained Goten

Vegeta ran out the door and took off in a burst of super Saiyan energy. Goten and Gohan followed before the Saiyan prince got to far ahead of them. Vegeta had once again let his anger take control of him and now he was flying blindly off in pursuit of his son, knowing to well what would happen if Broly found him.

"Kakarot some how I know you are to blame for this" Thought Vegeta Vegeta fly through the city with such speed that the buildings around him buckled under the strain. His speed was so great the Gohan and Goten were having difficulty keeping up with him.

"Vegeta slow down!. Rushing off like this, when you don't even know where to look is reckless" Shouted Gohan

"Gohan, I don't think he is going to listen" Said Goten

"Your right. Lets just follow him for know and make sure nothing happens"

"Right!"The brothers powered up and chased after Vegeta, to bad they were heading in the wrong direction.

- - - - -

Bra's assault on Broly was beginning to lesson as her energy depleted. Broly had remained unharmed in his shield and was waiting for her to run out of power. Trunks had landed on the ground below to place Pan down somewhere safe. Turning his sights back to the sky, Trunks knew that his sister wouldn't be able to keep up that attack for much longer and when that happened there would be no way for her to stop Broly.

"No choice then" Trunks sighed before taking off and heading towards his sister

Bra finally stopped the attack and was horrified to see that she hadn't even scratched her opponent. Broly noticed she had stopped and lowered his shield.

"What, finished already?" Broly asked her

"I'm…not…done…yet" Bra gasped in between words

"Hahaha! You sound like Kakarot" Broly's laughter at his own mentioning of Kakarot seemed strange to Trunks who had appeared next to his exhausted sister. "What you want to fight me as well?"

"If it will save the earth, then I will fight you Broly!" Trunks told him. Powering up to is super Saiyan form, Trunks hair rivalled Broly's in the amount of spikes it contained

"Trunks…don't?" Bra's feeble protest went unnoticed by her brother

"Bra, look after Pan" Trunks let his full power out and transformed into a super Saiyan 2 "This won't take long"

Bra was shocked at her brother's transformation but did as he asked. Broly watched the Saiyan female power down for super Saiyan and descend to the ground.

"Hey!" Broly turned back to Trunks "Your fighting me now, so leave them alone"

"Don't worry I…." Trunks connected with a punch to the side of Broly's face, sending the legendary Saiyan hurtling to the ground.

Broly crashed into the ground with enough force to create a twenty yard crater. Never had he been hit with such force before. Slowly getting to his feet, Broly was surprised when Trunks appeared in front of him and quickly began pummelling him with more punches. The half Saiyan had gotten the advantage over Broly and wasn't going to give him any time to recover. Trunks continued to knock Broly to the ground. Never had Trunks felt so power full, but he knew that if he let his guard down Broly would take advantage. Now he had to finish Broly off before he got away.

"Broly your time is up! Finish Buster!" Yelled Trunks as the huge orb of energy appeared above his head

"Not this time, Raaaaaaaaggggggggghhhhhhhhhh" Broly energy exploded in a blinding flash of green light.

Trunks could feel Broly's power increase and knew what had happened, he gave Broly to big a time gap and now it was to late. When the light faded and Trunks could see, he was shocked at Broly's appearance. Instead of the hulking mass of muscle that Broly normally turned into, his size had remained the same and the super Saiyan aura that surrounded him had been replaced with that of a super Saiyan 2. "Surprised?. Now it is time to real see if you truly are a Saiyan" Broly laughed

"But how is this possible?"

"Kakarot isn't the only own who can gain power from dieing" Trunks still found it odd that Broly would mention Goku in such a calm manner

Broly wasted little time in his new form and charged at Trunks who quickly countered it and the two disappeared into thin air. Bra looked around for Trunks and Broly, but couldn't see them but she did sense their energies. The two reappeared above the her, both were trading blows at an incredible speed, so fast in fact that she was having trouble keeping up with them when they vanished again. The air rang out with a load boom when either of them landed a hit on the other. The world began to shake as the two increased the pace of their battle, and their power was soon felt by everyone on the planet.

"Yo, do you feel all that power?" Asked a shocked Goten

"Yeah, but where is it coming from?" Wondered Gohan

"It feels like? No! it couldn't be?"

"What!" Asked Vegeta who was also shocked at the power

"It's Trunks and Broly!"

"That, that's not possible!" Vegeta said, turning towards the direction of the power

"It is!. And it feels like they are in the middle of one massive battle" Said Gohan powering up

"So let's not waste any more time"

"Right!" Replied Goten

Gohan and Goten flew off towards the fight leaving a stunned Vegeta in their wake. The Saiyan prince never knew his son had this kind of power.

"Has he been holding back on me" Pondered Vegeta "No, I will not except that he has surpassed me, not yet" Vegeta powered up and followed after Gohan and Goten.

Meanwhile, Broly and Trunks' battle was becoming more intense as the two moved over a well populated farming town. The air around them crackled with energy as the two continued to increase in power. Yet they remained evenly matched for power and speed. The two descended into the centre of town and continued to battle even though there were innocent humans present.

"your not bad, for a weakling!" Smirked Broly as he narrowly avoided Trunks fist

"Your not bad yourself, and the names Trunks!"

The two Saiyans punched each other only to have their fist together, the resulting impact opened up a massive depression in the street. The towns people ran for cover as buildings, telephone poles and trees became collapsing around the town. Seeing the destruction they were causing, Broly broke away from Trunks and ascended to a higher altitude. Trunks followed wondering why Broly had done such a thing.

"Why did you retreat to this height?" Shouted Trunks when he reach Broly's height

"Simple, you don't won't any of the humans harmed, do you?" Was Broly's reply

"Since when do you care for them!" Snapped Trunks

"Since their survival determined my existence" Broly suddenly sensed the approaching powers of Vegeta, Gohan and Goten "Well it seems that our fight will have to be called a draw"

"What!" Trunks was surprised to hear this from Broly "We're not finished here"

"Oh yes we are" Broly power down to his normal form "Solar Flare!"

Trunks covered his eyes to block out the light and when he opened them, he saw that Broly was gone. It was only then that he too sensed the three power levels coming towards his location. Turns out that Trunks was having fun fighting Broly that he didn't notice them before.

- - - - -

A few hours later at Capsule corp. and after a sound talking to from Chi-Chi and Videl, everyone was gathered in the living room to discuses the situation involving Broly. Krillin and 18 where there, since both have had encounters with the Saiyan, even if one of those was only with his mutated clone. Tien, Yamcha, Hurcule and Uub as well. Even Dende, guardian of the earth had shown up.

"So tell us Vegeta, what's so important that you needed us to rush over here" Complained Yamcha

"No one asked you to show up, so if you don't want to be here, LEAVE!" Shouted Vegeta, who got no reply from the Human

"Any one else got a problem?" The room was quiet

"Oh what are you shouting at this time, you old windbag" Bulma said as she entered the room

"Windbag? Listen here woman, this is a very serious matter and I do not need you undermining my power"

"Oh please it's just another bad guy. You guys deal with this all the time. I mean how bad could it be?"

"Well since you seem to be an expert on 'bad guys', tell me how many do you know of that came back four times?" Vegeta quickly replied

Bulma was at a lose for words, she had seen a lot of evil beings since starting her friendship with Goku and she could not remember any who had returned four times.

"So Vegeta, who is it that has you so worried" Asked 18. The android didn't really care, since very few things worried her.

"Broly, the Legendary super Saiyan!"

"That can't be" Krillin was horrified, he hoped they had seen the last of that Saiyan "he was blasted into the sun, and then me, Goten and Trunks destroyed his clone"

"What, you mean that big sludgy guy?" Asked Hurcule

"Yeah, but that was only his clone. The real thing is far more terrible" Explained Gohan

"But you guys can stop him right?" Hurcule was becoming worried

"Now that he can become a super Saiyan 2, it maybe more difficult then last time" Trunks explained while he staggered into the room, fighting at super Saiyan 2 had taken a lot out of him.

"Trunks you shouldn't be up yet, you put your body through enormous strain fighting at that level" Said a concerned Gohan

"I'll be fine. But I don't think Broly is looking for Kakarot!"

"What!" This time it was Vegeta

"Yeah. The way he kept saying Kakarot like the name meant nothing to him seemed odd, since finding Kaka….I mean Goku is all he thinks about" Trunks told his father and everyone else

"So if not Kakarot, then what is it Broly wants?"

- - - - -

At that very moment, the man they we all talking about stood before the grave of Goku. Broly's hands clenched as his hair began to spike upwards, the lines on his forehead narrowing as his anger grew. He dived off the edge of the cliff plummeting the twenty feet to the beach. He raced into the shallow water and let his power explode.His eyes became a fiery teal, the dark black hair becoming a brilliant gold as his super Saiyan form came to the surface. The water exploded upwards as Broly let loose a scream.

" Kakarot!!" He yelled firing a blast from his hand and watching as the water parted like a hot knife through butter. He punched his hand into the loose mud below his feet. The waves exploded skywards again as Broly reared back. His other fist coming down like a rocket, it ripped through the mud soaked ground and exploding in a shockwave that shook everything.

" KAKAROTTT!!" Broly screamed violently his voice echoing tearing through the water and echoing over the land.

" KAKAROTTT!! KAKAROTTT!!" He screamed over and over as he blasted into the air his arms reaching out and began to glow.

" KAKAROT!!" The man screamed one last time his power unleash itself violently. His body erupted as his eyes rolled back. The colour of the world around him changed into a bright purple then teal before he exploded in a bright gold. Broly spent a good half hour letting is rage pour out before exhaustion set in.

"Kakarot, even in death you torment me"

"Now how can you still think that, Broly?"Broly turned around swiftly and was presented with Goku's smiling face standing on the beach."It's good to see you again Broly"


	4. The answer

Broly spent a good half hour letting his rage pour out before exhaustion set in.

"Kakarot, even in death you torment me"

"Now how can you still think that, Broly?"Broly turned around swiftly and was presented with Goku's smiling face standing on the beach."It's good to see you again Broly"

"Ka…ka…rot?" Broly stood shocked at the sight of his most hated enemy

"Now before you do anything, just know that I am not here to fight you Broly" Goku quickly added before Broly had a chance to do anything

"If your not here to fight me Kakarot, then what are you here for?" Broly powered down to his normal state

"Just to give you a heads up on what is coming!" Smiled Goku

"Oh and why tell me, why not tell your friends" Broly sculled at Kakarot

"Oh they will be told, but I volunteered to tell you myself!"

"How kind of you, now fuck off!" Snapped Broly, who quickly flew up to the top of the cliff only to find Goku waiting there for him

"Hey that wasn't very nice"

"Just hurry up and tell me!"

"What? But I was hoping we could, you know catch up after all this time" Goku asked, still with that idiotic smile

"Catch up? Fine lets catch up! **Lets catch up on the fact that I spent the last eighteen years in hell because of you Kakarot!**" Broly's let his anger blow up in Goku's grinning face

"Yeah well, I had no choice you had to be stopped"

"And who's fault is it that I became that way, who's fault is it that I endured years of mental torment" Broly was on the verge of complete meltdown

"Em your father!" There was only silence following Goku's answerBroly had been caught off guard by the answer and even though he did not want to, he had to admit that Kakarot was right.

"Just…just tell me what is in store for the earth Kakarot"

"Ok?. Do you remember Comet Kimori?" Asked Goku

"Of course I do. I throw my own father into it's path" Broly laughed at the memory of that "Why ask?"

"Cause it's on a collision course with earth!" Goku became very serious at this point "And it will take all of you to stop it"

"So is that the only reason I was brought back!" Broly was angry at the thought that this was his only reason for new life

"Yes, and also for what will follow after the comet!"

"Oh and what might that be?"

"I….Don't know"

"Then if that is all you have to say, then good-bye Kakarot" Broly turned to leave

"Wait! There is one more think"

"What?"

"A request from King Vegeta!"Broly's hair flared up and her rounded on Goku

"**What makes him think that I would follow any request of his. Because if my memory serves me correctly, he ordered me KILLED!**"

"He hopes you will, because this request will help the entire Saiyan race" Goku told him

"How?. Myself and Vegeta are the only pure blood Saiyans left and I am not breeding with some weakling human!"

"I know that, and no that is not what Vegeta wants!"

"Then what is it!?" Broly grew more impatient

"He wants you to fight all those with only half or less Saiyan blood then myself, you and Vegeta"

"And why would I do that?" Broly showed some interest in what was being asked of him

"Because they will become pure Saiyan if you do!"

- - - - -

Half way across the planet at Capsule corp. Trunks was about to discover that exhaustion was not the only side effect of his fight with Broly.

"Aaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

The entire room turned around to see who had screamed and they found the source of it to be Pan, but the reason to why she had scream was about to be more surprising. Trunks, who was closest to her, stood up to ask her what was wrong and when he did it became clear to everyone what had surprised her. At first no-one knew what to say to Trunks since he obviously hadn't noticed it yet, but there for all to see just like the day he was born was his tail.

"Boy what is the meaning of this!" Demanded Vegeta, who grabbed Trunks by the tail.

What happened next was to be expected of a Saiyan who has not trained his tail, Trunks' body was seized a pain that could not be described. It did not take Vegeta long to realize what was wrong with his son but he did not release his grip on the tail, in fact he increased the pressure.

"Vegeta stop it! Your hurting him!" Shouted Bulma

"Not until I find out how this happened!" Vegeta retorted, letting go of Trunks tail

"well trying to rip it off won't give up it's answers" Snapped Bulma as she helped her son up

"What then do you suggest, woman!"

"A test!"

- - - - -

"So that is how it works?"

"Well to my understanding, yes" Goku laughed at his own lack of information

"I see. And that world tournament you mentioned, what interest is that to me?" Inquired Broly

"Oh the tournament, well lets see. You could win money, which you need. There is the possibility that you could fight one of the gang. Oh and if you won you would be named the strongest in the world!" Goku explained the tournament to Broly as best he could

"Oh but your not allowed kill anyone"

"Well that won't be a problem"

"Really?"

"Yes Kakarot, I'm not allowed to kill anyone any way. Remember?"

"oh yeah, sorry" Goku turned away from Broly "Well it's almost time for me to be going"

"Kakarot!" Goku back around to face Broly and saw he had transformed into a super Saiyan "Fight me!"

- - - - -

"Well what caused this?" Wondered Gohan

"He is a Saiyan so I do not see why your all so worried!" Huffed Vegeta from the corner

"Yes he is half-Saiyan, but that does not explain why his tail reappeared now" Bulma told them

"And why is that?" Asked Vegeta

"Because if that were true, then why have you, Gohan, Goten and Bra not had your tails grow back?" She had caught Vegeta with that one "So what's your answer to it now?"The Saiyan prince said nothing.

The machine that Bulma had Trunks hooked up to began to beep, indicating that it had finished the analysis on his blood.

"Ok let's see what the problem is" Bulma looked over the read outs and froze "This, this can't be right!"

"What is it now woman?"

"No human dna found within Trunks' blood!"

"What" Everyone gasped

"Trunks' blood contains 100 Saiyan dna" Bulma was shocked "But his blood was fine normal when I checked it last week"

"So then this had to have happened recently, correct" Asked Gohan

"Yes but what could have done this?"

"Wait, you said his blood was normal last week correct?" Vegeta asked in anger

"Yes, why"

"Then think, what is the only thing to happen since then and now?"

"You mean!" Gohan said when it dawned on him

"Yes. His fight with Broly!"

"You think Broly is behind this?" Wondered Goten

"I can't think of anything else, can you?"

"No"

"So how do you think he did it?"

- - - - -

"Fight you?" Asked Goku

"Yes. One round, super Saiyan only"

"Any other rules?"

"The first one to be knocked down and stay down for ten seconds loses" Explained Broly

"Deal!" Replied Goku, who powered up to super Saiyan

The two Saiyans vanished in the blink of an eye. At first it looked like they were gone, but when a massive boom rang out from the water which was followed up by a wave, it was clear as to where they had gone. The two old enemies knew each other to the point that they were countering each other perfectly. If Goku went to punch, Broly would bloke with his knee. When Broly tried a leg trip, Goku knew just when to jump. Broly distanced himself from Goku and launched a barrage of energy blast at the Saiyan. Goku countered with his on volley of blasts. When the attacks hit each other, the resulting blast sent energy in every direction. The two Saiyans had to move fast to avoid the resulting shower of energy. Suddenly Broly vanished from sight. Goku quickly scanned the area for his energy signature but when he located it Broly reappeared and kicked Goku in the side of the head. The kick sent Goku sailing across the lake, Broly used his speed to get ahead of Goku and kicked him skyward. Again Broly used his speed to get ahead of Goku and using all his strength, Broly smashed Goku in the head sending him hurtling towards the lake. Just before he hit the lake, Goku regained control over his flight and leveled out before impact. Using his instant transmission Goku reappeared behind Broly before he could do any think and kicked him in the back of the neck. Broly was sent head first towards the lake but he to stopped before hitting it. As he turned back to face Goku he heard the attack that was now very familiar to him.

"Ka….Me….Ha…..Me" Goku began gathering up the energy in his hands and prepared to fire

"Not this time Kakarot" Broly powered up and assumed the same posture as Goku "Ka….Me…Ha….Me…Ha!"

"Ha!"

Goku fired off the Kamehameha just as Broly fired hisThe two Kamehamehas slammed into each other with enough force to cause the entire body of water to explode up out of the lake. The two were o evenly matched at super Saiyan that the beams refused to move towards either Goku or Broly, instead they began to spread out from all the energy that was building up between them. Both Saiyans knew what was about to happen but there was nothing they could do to stop the resulting explosion. Goku crashed into the forest on the shore, Broly hit the now dry lake bed and neither showed signs of getting up.

1...2...3...4...5...6...7...8...9...10.

Both had failed to get up before the count of ten so their fight had ended in a draw. It was a good twenty minutes before Broly woke up and when he did he found that Goku had already left for otherworld.

"Until next we meet Kakarot" Broly sighed as he lifted up into the air and flew off

- - - - -

"WHAT! Trunks is hurt!" Emily, Pan's best friend and Trunks' secret admirer screamed at Pan when she was told that Trunks' was unconscious

"No he isn't hurt, he just…..Isn't feeling well that's all" Pan hastily told her

"Oh, well that's a little better I guess" Emily breathed a sigh of relive

As the two approached the class room the saw a huge crowd of girls all trying to get a look in the classroom. As they got closer to the crowd they could overhear some of the girls comments.

"Oh what do you think happened to him?"

"Maybe he was in a fight!"

"You think, wow that's so cool"

"If he was then he most be really tough"

"I wonder what the other guy looks like?"

"Well it's obvious that he won"

"Oh and why is that?"

"Cause he is soooo hot!"

"Yeah"

When Emily and Pan pushed their way through the crowd they saw the reason for it. All these girls had come from the other classes to look at Broly, who had a bandage running around the entire length of his left arm. He was sitting in his seat, looking out the window and listening to the song man without fear. Emily walked in a took her seat in front of Pan's. Pan was about to walk over to hers when Broly suddenly looked at her. In that instant you could feel their power levels raising, but as suddenly as he had looked at her Broly turned back to the window. With that near incident over Pan took her seat next to Broly and readied for class. The rest of the day went like that, every time Broly and Pan came into eye contact tension seemed to increase but it quickly ended whenever Broly turned away or went a different direction.When the end of the school day finally arrived, Pan was all to happy to get out of the class before Broly.

"Hey Pan!" Shouted Emily, who was chasing behind her

"Yeah?"

"We're still on for tonight, right?" Emily asked between breaths

"What? Oh right the concert" Pan hit herself for forgetting "Yeah we're still on"

"Great!. So are you heading to the gym?" Emily asked in hope of another training match

"No, my dad wants me home early today"

"Oh, ok" Emily was a little disappointed "Well see ya later then"

"Ya see you then Emily"

Emily wondered off towards the gym to train by herself. Ever since she had seen Trunks compete in the world tournament she has been in love with him. When she learned that Pan knew him, Emily begged Pan to teach her martial arts so that she could enter the tournament in hopes of meeting Trunks. Over the two years she had been training, Emily had gotten pretty good at it, she even beat Pan once or twice. That in of itself is impressive but it you were to measure her power level it would only max out at two thousand. Emily had changed into her training gear and was well into the exercises that Pan had shown her when she felt like she was being watched. She turned around slowly to see if her feeling was correct and it was. Sitting on top of the seats used during the basketball matches was Broly. At first Emily was a little scared of him, but when Broly started clapping she calmed down if only a little.

"Your not bad" Broly complemented her as he floated down from the seat "Even if you are only human"

"You…You can fly?" Emily was surprised "And what do you mean only human?"

"Well I say that cause I am not human" Smiled Broly

"So if your not human, then what are you?" Asked Emily

"I am a Saiyan!" Broly unwrapped his tail from around his waist to prove it

Emily stared at the tail for a moment "So what is a Saiyan, some kind of alien?"

"Exactly"

"So are you saying that you are better then a human?"

"Fight me and see for yourself"

"Very well" Emily lowered herself into a defensive stance

Broly hit first and hit hard, Emily barely had time to dodge. She moved out of the way as Broly's fist soared past her face. Emily brought her knee up and drove it into Broly's stomach but the Saiyan was too quick and jumped over her knee. While still up in the air Broly delivered a swift kick to the back of Emily's head but she ducked at just the right moment and avoided it. When Broly hit the floor he spun on his heel and swung his left leg around at Emily, who blocked it with her arm but the force of the kick cause her a great deal of pain and in the moment she dropped her guard to check her arm Broly hit the finishing move, a Swift yet powerful punch to her midsection. In that moment Broly flashed back to his conversation with Kakarot.

"Tell me Kakarot, would it work on humans?"

"Would what work?""Fighting with them to turn them into a Saiyan?"

"I don't know, it might!"As Broly placed the now unconscious girl on the floor, he wondered if he had just changed her into a Saiyan. He didn't stick around to find out incase someone caught him, so he picked Emily up and carried her somewhere so that she could recover.

- - - - -

Pan and Emily where heading to the concert, but Pan wasn't to sure Emily should be going after she heard what had happened to her.

"Oh when I see that Broly I'm going to kill him!" Pan was fuming and muttering curses about Broly even as they handed in their tickets

"It's ok Pan, I'm not hurt and he did help me afterwards" Emily explained, trying to calm the enraged Pan down

"Yeah he probably did that cause he was scared of getting caught!"

"That is a possibility but it was still a nice think to do"

"Oh are you developing feelings for him" Pan asked sarcastically

"No no no no no!. It's Trunks or bust for me!" Emily proclaimed puffing herself up to look tough

Pan laughed at the look Emily had on her face. The two where soon in fits of laughter as they moved through the crowd of fans. The show was starting when the two found a good spot to enjoy it. First on was Lacuna Coil with their song Angel's punishment. When the concert reached the half way mark it took a moments interval to allow everyone to do what they needed to do. When the show resumed Linkin park where on stage. As they where about to start Pan noticed a huge energy signal flying overhead. Recognizing who it was, she exploded of the ground and flew up to intercept it."

**Broly!**" Shouted Pan

Broly stopped in mid air and faced Pan."You! What is it you want now?" Growled the annoyed Saiyan

"I'm going to make you pay for what you've done to my friends!" Pan threatened

"What are you talking about?" Broly paused for a moment to think

"Oh you mean that Saiyan brat Trunks and your human friend, then you should know that I helped them"

"Helped them! You turned Trunks into a freak and nearly killed Emily" Pan snapped

"Is that how you see it" The song Crawling can be heard in the background "Then show me what your going to do to stop me"

Pan rushed at Broly but he swatted her aside. She again came at him full force and began attacking with great speed. Broly blocked her hits with ease until Pan landed a lucky punch on the side of his face. The music was beginning to pick up speed at this stage.

"Very well then" Broly wiped his mouth and power up to super Saiyan "Since you are so eager to be defeated I shall not disappoint"

Broly moved forward and delivered a punch to Pan's stomach. Pan doubled over in pain but before she could recover, Broly places his hand next to her and knocked her down with a shockwave. Pan was knocked to the ground. As she pulled herself up, Broly appeared in front of her and hammered his fist into her jaw sending her skyward again. Broly raced up level to her and hit her back to the ground. Pan once again hit the ground but she recovered quickly and began firing volleys of energy at Broly, who covered up to limit the damage. Pan continued to fire shots at Broly, who was defending against everyone. When Pan saw that he was of guard she took that moment to power up the Kamehameha. With all her energy behind it, Pan launched the beam of energy straight toward Broly. The legendary Saiyan noticed the Kamehameha coming towards him and fired a signal beam of energy to block it. The two attacks should have stopped each other but with his immense power, Broly's pushed Pan's back at her. With her energy running low and now why to stop the attack, Pan tried to move out of it's way but she did not move fast enough and got hit in the arm. With her arm damaged and no energy left Pan was completely helpless as Broly landed next to her. She blacked out from the pain and the last thing she saw was Broly bending down to pick her up.

- - - - -

When Pan awoke the next day she found herself at home, while trying to remember what happened she went to pick up the glass from the left side table, only to find that she could not move her arm. When she looked to see what was wrong, Pan saw that her left arm was heavily bandaged, but that wasn't the only place. Most of her body was bandaged. The door to Pan's room opened and her mother entered, and when Videl saw that her daughter was awake, she rushed over to hug and comfort her.

"Mom what's going on, why am I bandaged up?" Pan asked her mother

"You don't remember!" Asked Videl

"No!"

"Your father brought you back here in a critical condition after your friend Emily called to tell us something had happened to you!" Videl explained to her daughter " You were in such a bad condition that we had to call Bulma to have her bring over some life support machines"

"What!"

While Videl was talking with Pan. Vegeta, Gohan, Goten and Trunks were discussing what they were to do now. Trunks was up and about after his day of rest, he had left his tail alone for now since there was a bigger problem.

"It seems Broly went after your child last night!" Vegeta said

"But why, was he trying to change her as well" Wondered Trunks

"I don't know, but he must be stopped before someone gets killed" Gohan slammed his fist down at the end

"I'm afraid you guys have bigger problems then Broly" Spoke the disembodied voice of King Kai

"King Kai? What do you mean?" Gohan asked

"It seems that Comet Kimori is heading towards earth!" Sighed King Kai

"What!"

"And if something isn't done about it, the earth and all it's inhabitants will be destroyed!"

"How long do we have till it arrives?" Demanded Vegeta

"One year"


	5. The Prince vs The Legend

"A year? That doesn't give us much time to prepare" Goten said with a sigh "I mean with everything that goes on, the only one who ever has time to train is Vegeta!"

"Which as of this moment stops!" Vegeta slammed his fist down "You three have gotten sloppy over the years and that changes NOW!"

"Yeah but I have other things to do Vegeta so sorry" Goten replied

"This isn't debatable!"

- - - - -

Else where on the planet.

"What do you mean someone's signed up already!?" Springing up from his chair, the world champion Hurcule was surprised to hear this

"But it's not for another three months, this has to be a trick! Right?"

"I'm afraid not champ, in fact the guy is still there"

"Then I'm going to have to see this guy for myself" Hurcule stormed out of the room and down the hall. As the champ was heading off towards the registration office, the man who had just signed up for the tournament was leaving the building. Without knowing it, the two were going to come face to face with each other for the second time, although only one of them would remember the other.

"Champ look out!"

"Huh?"But before Hurcule could look, he crashed right into the towering figure of the Saiyan legend.

Broly was, for the most part unfazed by the collision, however it did cause him to turn his attention on the cowering form of the world champ.

"I-its….. y-you" Broly lowered himself down until he was face to face with Hurcule.

"So you are the best fighter on this planet?" The Saiyan's rhetorical question caught the champ's attention

"Y-yes, That's m-me" Replied Hurcule, trying to sound tough

"Well then let me explain something to you" Broly placed his hand on Hurcule's head and lifted him off the ground "If it wasn't for the no killing rule, I would crush your head without any trouble. But I will settle for beating until you are nothing but a limp, powerless pulp"

"O-ok"Dropping Hurcule to the ground Broly walked out of the building and slowly floated up into the sky. The champ remained where he was for a few minutes, before jumping to his feet and tearing off down the hall faster then his assistant could blink.

- - - - -

"Ok so we can surmise that your daughter will have become pure Saiyan by now" Spoke Vegeta, his eyes darting to the tail that was wrapped around his son's waist "What we need to find out is how?"

"That is true Vegeta, But it's not like we can just walk up to Broly and ask him" Goten Shouted from the kitchen

"Oh and why is that?" Vegeta's question was answered only with confused looks

"Cause he is this psycho, super powerful Saiyan. Who is more likely to crush us into the dirt then talk to us"

"Well he will!" Trunks said, putting quite a bit of force into his words "My father is the Prince of all Saiyans, and Broly is a Saiyan"

"Yeah, but you weren't there when we first fought Broly, Trunks" Interrupted Gohan "If my memory is correct, he told Vegeta to try and make him bow. Which you failed at, Vegeta"

"Hmft!" Vegeta was not pleased at being reminded of that overwhelming failure "If you are implying that I am not powerful enough to beat Broly, then you are mistaken Gohan"

"Really Vegeta? And are you willing to take on Broly alone?"

"Are you saying I'm scared of him?" Vegeta asked. His anger and power levels were raising

"No, I am saying that none of us, not even my father could beat Broly alone" Shouted Gohan

"Are you daring to compare me to that clown you call father?!"

Trunks and Goten backed away from the table in fear that Gohan and Vegeta might explode into a fight at any second. Yet before it did become open combat, Vidal walked into the room with a very concerned look on her face.

"Gohan, my father just called and….." Vegeta cut her off in mid sentence

"Woman! We are not interested in hearing about you fool of a father!"

"Was I talking to you!. No I was not!" Vegeta was enraged by Vidal's insolence "Now as I was saying, My father just called to tell me that he had an encounter with Broly!"

The four Saiyans looked at each other and in silent agreement hurried out the door and took off in the direction of the latest Broly sighting. Pan, who was currently bedridden after her encounter with the legendary Saiyan, was experiencing a most distressing dream.She awoke from the dream to find herself in total darkness, Climbing out of bed she went to find someone. Walking out into the corridor, Pan found that it to was in darkness, as panic began to set in, Pan hoped that it was all in her mind.

"Hey mom! Mom you in here?" Her voice cut through the darkness in search of another person, only to be answered by silence "Ok Pan, keep it together"

(crash)

The sudden noise caused Pan to jump slightly. The sound had come from the kitchen so, letting her curiosity take over, Pan walked towards the door.

"Mom?……." A huge fist smashed full force into Pan's chest, knocking her into a wall

"Fwhahahahahaha, Looks like another weakling has come to play!!"

"That voice, no not here not now" Pan weakly raised her head, only to be met with the sight of Broly's colossal, legendary super Saiyan form.

"To think. A descendent of Kakarot could be so weak! But then you are the child of this lesser being" Broly lifted Vidal's limp up for Pan to see "But I will soon solve that!"A green light enveloped the room as a huge mass of energy was slammed into Vidal, destroying her body instantly. Shock washed over Pan as she watched her mother being destroyed and Broly laughing at it."Muhahahahahaha humans are truly easy marks"

"You….bastard!" Anger and power surged through the young Saiyan's body, a power she had never felt before. A one swift moment all the dormant Saiyan power that existed in her blood, came bursting to the surface in the form of a super Saiyan "I'm going to kill you!"

"Hahahaha. Now that more like it" Broly found Pan newfound power amusing "Come at me…now!"

Pan charged forward, her energy crumbling the wall behind her, all her thoughts were focus on making this monster pay for what he'd done. Broly, on the other hand, seemed unfazed by her efforts and when she came into ranch he grabbed Pan by her hand and drove her into the ground. With Broly's massive size bearing down on top of her, Pan had little room to move, so using the only thing available to her, she forced her energy into the ground using it as a counter weight and shot free.

"Is that all?" Broly's booming voice echoed inside Pan's head, only infuriating her more

"You…think…this…is FUNNY!!" Pan powered up to her maximum "I'm going to end you"

Broly now seemed fully focused on her, as Pan continued to increase her power. The energy built up in her hands meaning that Pan was ready to attack. The legendary Saiyan decided now was that best time to finish her.

"Struggle all you want!" Suddenly, the surrounding area was illuminated by a dark green hue, but it faded away as Broly created an energy bomb in his hand. He launched it at Pan "In the end your still……"

Pan awoke in a cold sweat. Her dream ending just before Broly's attack made contact. Taking a few seconds to catch her breath before trying to go back to sleep when suddenly she was pinned up against the wall by Broly.

"You…what do…you…want" Pan was struggling to breath

"Oh you'll find out soon enough" Broly took a moment to sniff her hair "Yes I think you will do nicely"

"What…are...you…talking about?"

"Soon, very soon. You, like all Saiyan females, will crave the thing I have more then anyone else!"

"And what would that be?" Broly loosed his hold on Pan

"Power!"

"Never!"

"You resist now but eventually you will seek me out"

"NEVER!" Screaming at the top of her lungs, Pan awoke to find herself alone in her room. Vidal heard her daughter's yell and rushed into see if she was alright. Upon entering the room Vidal found Pan sitting upright and awake in the crater that was once her room, the only light in the room was coming from the golden aura that surround Pan.

Gohan stopped and paused for a moment to make sure that it was in fact his daughter's energy that he could sense, he looked over to Goten who nodded his agreement and the two knew that they needed to turn back. Vegeta too had sensed the energy but he showed no interest and continued in the direction of Broly's last known location, Trunks on the other hand did show interest but knowing that he couldn't leave his father to fight the legendary Saiyan alone, told Gohan and Goten that it was ok if they headed back.

"You sure Trunks?" Asked Gohan

"Yeah! Me and dad can handle him"

"Ok, takes mate!"Trunks sped off after his father, not knowing that Vegeta and Broly had already crossed paths and were hurtling towards the ground.

- - - - -

The two Saiyans crashed into the ground, Vegeta refusing to allow Broly room to move from his hold.

"**Vegeta! What is the meaning of this!!**" Broly's voice dripped with venom, directed at the Saiyan prince

"Silence! It is I who shall be asking the questions" Vegeta increased the pressure that was holding down the Saiyan legend "I demand to know what you did to my son"

"I have know idea of what your talking about" Broly's reply seemed childish to Vegeta, it only added to his anger

"I say again, **what did you do to him!**" Broly did not miss the rise in Vegeta's tone

"And I say again, I did nothing to him" Broly's own anger was beginning to grow "But I warn you Vegeta, you of all these earth bound Saiyans know not to upset me"

"Do not try and threaten me, you low-level scum!"

"Father!" Vegeta did not look up at his son's yell "Father what are you doing?"

"Trunks! Stay out of this!"

"Father what your doing is madness!"

"Madness?" Vegeta looked at his son "What do you know about Saiyans? If this was planet Vegeta, you would be considered a disgrace and not worthy to inherit the throne!"

"But this isn't planet Vegeta! And your not the king!" Trunks responded in anger

"How dare you……!" Vegeta hit his son, knocking Trunks to the ground "You will regret ever saying that to me!" Seizing Trunks' most obvious weak spot, Vegeta twisted his son's tail Yet, as this 'touching' father-son moment was taking place, Broly had been forgotten but not for long.

The combination of Vegeta's yelling and Trunks' screams of agony were dredging up the bitter memories of the hospital nursery, the main reason for Broly's anger. Grasping his head as if he had a headache, Broly's power and rage began climbing at an alarming rate.

"Ka…ka…rot!" A momentary flash of gold appeared around Broly "**KAKAROTTTTTT!**" Vegeta and Trunks were blasted away, the ground creaked from the power, a wave of energy surged off in all directions as Broly's rage took hold and he rocketed skyward.

Vegeta recovered quickly and saw Broly flying off towards the city.

"No you will not escape me" Vegeta entered his super Saiyan form and followed Broly, leaving his son behind

"Father….don't!"Trunks' weak shout didn't reach his father, as Vegeta was to far and to enraged to hear it.

All the Saiyan prince could think about was getting information from Broly, by any means necessary. Catching up with Broly, Vegeta sent an energy blast screaming towards the legendary Saiyan which hit him hard in the head. Broly stopped immediately and turned to face he's pursuer.

"So Vegeta, it seems you want to die!" Broly's power exploded and he transformed into a super Saiyan 2 "Then I will make it quick"

"Skipping the warm up!" Vegeta also transformed "That's fine with me, and it will be you who dies"

The two Saiyan's shot forward, colliding in mid-air. The collision of the Broly and Vegeta, created a massive shock wave that shattered every window in a forty block radius and leveled the buildings around them. Everyone in the area stopped what they we're doing and looked up into the sky to see what had caused the destruction. Vegeta and Broly had locked hands and both were trying to out power the other, then suddenly Vegeta moved backwards. The Saiyan prince looked up into Broly's face and to his horror saw that he was grinning

"You'll need more power then that!!"

Putting more power behind himself, Broly forced Vegeta backwards and the two crashed through a nearby skyscraper, then the next one and then next one all the way to the water front, where he tossed Vegeta into the water. Broly landed near the waters edge and scanned for any sign of Vegeta, but when he found none he began walking away. Water started to rain down on Broly who looked up and saw Vegeta hovering over head, holding an aircraft carrier, and before Broly could do anything it was dropped on him.

"I know it will take more then that to beat you, so why don't you hurry up!"

In response to Vegeta's comment, Broly burst through the ships hull and punched Vegeta in the jaw. But the Saiyan prince was to quick for Broly and avoided the punch and hit him with a volley of energy. Broly was engulfed by the resulting explosion and was hidden by the smoke cloud that followed, keeping his guard up as he approached the smoke, Vegeta had another energy blast ready when Broly suddenly shot out of the cloud, grabbed Vegeta by the head and dragged him along the ground. After dragging Vegeta for ten feet Broly released him and watched as he pounced off the ground for several more feet.Stabilizing himself with his hands Vegeta pushed off the ground and into the air, where one high enough he let loose with one of his most deadly attacks.

"**Big bang attack!**"

The concentrated ball of energy made it's way steadily towards Broly who, not one to be out done, followed up with his attack, the Eraser cannon. Like the Big bang but a greenish colour instead of blue. When they slammed into each other it was clear that Broly still retained the power advantage over Vegeta as the collective energy was forced back at him, yet the Saiyan prince was not ready to lose and so pushing himself to his maximum, Vegeta out powered Broly and sent all the energy crashing into him. A resounding boom echoed through the now empty city and the shockwave that followed leveled more of the all ready destroyed city. Even when Broly had been hit by the blast Vegeta hadn't let his guard down, knowing that he could create a near impenetrable energy shield, but when the area cleared and he could see his opponent, Vegeta was shocked to see Broly covered in cuts and bruises. Seizing his chance to destroy Broly, Vegeta fired off another Big bang attack, this time Broly made now effort to counter the attack which was drawing ever closer to him. Yet when it was nearly upon him, Broly powered up and readied to catch it, but before that happened, Trunks, appearing out of nowhere, charged Broly. Seeing the young Saiyan coming towards him and Vegeta's attack closing in Broly had to think fast on what to do. At the last second, Broly instinctively dodged Trunks' punch, but this act of self preservation inadvertently put Trunks in the line of his father's attack. With no way to stop it and no way to save his son, Vegeta watched as his only son was swallowed up by the energy. Broly realised also that Trunks was in danger, but he to couldn't do anything for him. Both Saiyans could do nothing but watch as the young Saiyan prince's body was destroyed and his live extinguished.

"My…my son?" Vegeta couldn't believe what had happened "No…Trunks! Noooooo!" Energy seemed to power out in a never ending stream as Vegeta's anger over took his grief "You bastard…I'll make you PAY!!"

Vegeta, in his anger and grief was blaming Broly for his son's death and he planned on avenging him. Broly had risen up to Vegeta's level and was prepared to end the fight, until he was accused of killing Trunks. But before he could get a word in, Broly was bombarded with energy and forced into the building behind him. Vegeta continued to shot energy at him even when he could no longer see him. Broly was laying in the crumbled remains of the wall he had been slammed into and he had finally had enough."He dares blame me for what has happened, well now I have grown bored of this game" Broly stood up from the rubble

"RAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!"

The top half of the building exploded from the output of energy that Broly created. Standing in the center of the ruins was the massive, muscular being that was known as the legendary super Saiyan. Broly had unleashed his true power and with it combined with his super Saiyan two power, he was more powerful then ever before. Seeing that Broly had gone all out, Vegeta continued his relentless barrage only to see that it no longer had any effect on him. Stopping his assault Vegeta landed on the building opposite Broly.

"It's been along time, Legendary super Saiyan!"

"You should have stayed out of my way, weakling!"

"I'm going to destroy you, Broly!" Vegeta spread his arms out and gathered all his energy up in his hands before cupping them together in front of him "Let's see you survive this!"

"I was about to say the same thing about you!" Broly began channeling his energy into his newest and most deadly attack "**Neo Cannon!**" A huge beam of bluish-green energy shot out of Broly's outstretched arm

"**Final Flash!**"

The beams slammed into each other and leveled what was left of the city. All the energy that was being put into the attack was causing the planet itself to come apart, even the residents of hell could feel the energy. Gohan, who was on his way to find Vegeta and Trunks, was truly terrified by the power that he was sensing but he knew that he couldn't stop know, So Gohan took off at full speed towards the battle. Vegeta could feel his energy beginning to whine but he couldn't give up yet, he had to get his revenge.

"This is your time to die!!" Vegeta forced all his power into the attack and it began to move towards Broly

"You…first!!" Broly put even more of his limitless energy into his attack. His power overwhelmed Vegeta's and it overtook the Saiyan prince.

A bright light engulfed the battlefield.When the light faded, Vegeta's limp and broken body crashed into the ground. With only a tiny bit of energy left, Vegeta tried to sit up but Broly's massive boot stamped down preventing him from moving. As the last of his energy left him, Vegeta watched as Broly raised his fist up and prepared to bring it crashing down of the Saiyan prince's head.

"Broly stop!"

"King Vegeta! What do you want?" Broly didn't need to look around to know that Vegeta was there

"I am here to tell you to get back to your mission!" The tone of the Saiyan king told Broly that he wasn't messing around

"You dare order me?" Rounding on Vegeta, Broly readied to obliterate him "I would destroy, if you weren't already dead"

"Dead I may be, but I am still your king!"

"You will never be my king, but if it will shut you up I will let your son live" Broly powered down

"Son of Kakarot!"Gohan was shocked that Broly knew he was there."I would advise you to get Vegeta medical attention" Broly disappeared and Gohan rushed over to Vegeta.

- - - - -

While Gohan was taking Vegeta back to Capsule corp. a mysterious vehicle appeared in the waste land just south of the city. When it landed, a young man, with purple hair, a tail and a jacket that had the capsule corp. logo on it jumped from the pod just before it exploded. Rolling to his feet, the young man looked at the wreckage of his time machine.

"Well, it looks like I'm stuck here" A single tear ran down his scared face "Not like I have anything to go back to!"As the lone warrior let him mind flsh back to the life he had left behind, he suddenly sensed a massive life force moving in his direction. Recognizing the power he wasted little time in going after it, reguardless of his injury.

- - - - -

Having left Vegeta to be seen to by Gohan, Broly was heading back to his camp to tend to his own wounds from the battle, he had had his fill of weak oponants for the day and was hopeing to make it back with out trouble, but that was not to be. A Blast of energy went off in front of his face, Broly spun around quickly to face his new attack and was shocked to see...Trunks...alive.

"You! How is this possible, your..." Broly stopped when he got a good look at this 'Trunks'

"Broly? Your still alive!" Trunks readied to transform "I don't know how you survived Goku's attack, but I'm going to put a stop to you here and know!"

"Pwhahahahaha!" Broly's laughter annoyed the half-Saiyan "Your the one from New Vegeta! I knew Trunks couldn't of survived!"

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about Vegeta Killing his own son!" Broly's mood shifted to a much darker one "I knew you were different compeared to the other Trunks. You have darkness and sorrow in your heart"

"Don't you dare try and know me!" Trunks became inraged by Broly's comments "Your a monster and hell is where you belong!"

"I've been to hell and got kicked out" He laughed at that fact "But I'm growing bored with you, so why don't you hurry along and see to your father!"

"Father? WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM!"

"Nothing he didn't bring upon himself" Broly turned away from Trunks "I believe they took him back to Capsule Corp. in case you want to see him"Broly gave a low bow to Trunks and flew off, leaveing the young man to think on what he had said.


	6. Heros return

Broly gave a low bow to Trunks and flew off, leaving the young man to think on what he had said. Trunks didn't even notice that Broly was leaving, all he could think about was that his father had been hurt by that mad man and he need to pay. Broly on the other hand had no desire to fight Trunks, as he had expended a great deal of energy fighting Vegeta and needed to rest. But when he felt Trunks' energy rise rapidly he knew that a fight was imminent, yet when he turned around to face Trunks, Broly did not expect to feel a fist connect with the side of his face so quickly. Before he could recover from the punch, Trunks drove his knee into Broly's midsection which caused him to double over, and when he did Trunks' hit Broly in the back off the neck sending him crashing to the ground. Hitting the ground had little effect on him and knowing that Trunks was right behind him, Broly quickly rolled on to his back in the hopes of avoiding Trunks but when he did, Broly found himself looking up at the underside of Trunks' boot which was about to make contact with his face. Trunks was not letting Broly have even the tiniest of openings, not after what he'd done, not for…..wait, what had he done?. In his haste, Trunks hadn't even thought about what it was that had made him so angry, he had flown off the handle just like his father would have….Trunks momentary laps in concentration was just the opening Broly needed to make a move. Grabbing Trunks ankle, Broly forced him off and on to the ground. Before Trunks could responded, Broly started to pummel his face. Trunks could do little to fight back, as the burst of strength he had shown earlier had now drained out of him, through the gapping wound on his back. Broly kept up his assault, with each hit taking more out of Trunks, and he had little left in him to begin with. When the assault stopped, it seemed to Trunks that Broly was letting up on him, but a green hue soon covered the area and Trunks knew what was coming.

"You should have stayed out of my way weakling!" Broly had his right arm raised up above his head, and it was there that the light was coming from "Now you die!"As Broly brought his hand down, Trunks tried to remain awake but passed out from his injuries.

"for…give….me…mother" With Trunks out cold with no way to defend himself from the hit Broly was insured a victory when, from out of no where, someone suddenly kicked him right in the neck sending him crashing along the ground. Regaining his footing quickly, Broly was about to face his attacker when.

"Masenko!"

Even thought he knew it wouldn't hurt him, Broly blocked the attack any way. The Masenko exploded off of his arm covering the area in smoke. While Broly was blinded by the smoke Trunks' rescuer picked him up and flew off before Broly could see them. When the smoke cleared and Broly could see again, he realized that both Trunks and his new friend were gone but he didn't care, Broly was now only interested in getting some rest.Trunks slowly regained conciseness and noticed that he was moving, turning his head to the side he saw that he was being carried by someone. Looking up at the person carrying him, Trunks saw that it was a young, black hair man with a scar running down the left side of his face.

"Go…han?" This was all Trunks could say before blacking out again

"That's right Trunks, I'm here and I'll get you to safety" Confirming Trunks' guess, the stranger revealed himself to be Gohan

- - - - -

The front door to capsule corp. exploded inwards and Gohan rushed in carrying a severely beaten Vegeta over his shoulder.

"Yo! Gohan what's with the fire works……"Goten paused when he saw that his brother was carrying someone, and when he took a closer look "Holy shit is that Vegeta! What happened to him"

"What! Something happened to Vegeta?" Bulma pushed Goten to the ground in her rush to find out what happened to her husband

"Oh no! Gohan tell me what happened?"

"Not now Bulma! Right now we need to get Vegeta some medical attention!"

"Right! Bring him through here Gohan!" Bulma opened up a side door and showed Gohan inGohan walked over to the nearest bed and carefully lowered Vegeta down. Bulma walked up to Gohan after he set Vegeta down."Gohan what happened…" Bulma asked weakly with her blue eyes sparkling with tears. Gohan couldn't look her in the eye he couldn't stand her eyes he knew if he kept looking into them he'd snap and tell her. "Gohan look at me." Bulma said more firmly. Gohan did so and his eyes started to water as he looked at Goten and Bulma both staring at him with worry.

"B-Bulma…I'm sorry Trunks…d-didn't make it through the fight…" Goten gasped in shock.

"You don't mean he's…" Gohan nodded.

"Goten I'm sorry…" Bulma fell to the ground crying when the doorbell rang. Gohan gasped.

"Not possible…" Goten kneeled over Bulma trying to comfort her.

Gohan pointed to Goten. "Goten get the door." Goten nodded.

Goten marched out into the living room and turned the door knob and pulled the door open and gasped at what he saw. "GOHAN!!" Gohan and Bulma ran out into the living room. And stopped dead in their tracks. Bulma turned white and Gohan walked over to Goten.

"Who are you he snapped not even looking at the battered body in the man's arms.

"I'm a friend…" Gohan roughly took Trunks out of the man's arms and shoved him at Goten who nearly fell over from the weight of the other Saiyan and how fast it was put on him. Gohan grabbed the stranger by the neck lifting him up a foot off the ground before hissing darkly.

"What did you do to him…?"

"I did nothing to the kid." The man replied. Gohan threw the man across the room and went Super Saiyan. "You don't want to be doing this." The other man warned wisely. Gohan stared at the scar on the man's eye it had a scar. He gasped he remembered Trunks's had shown him a picture of the Gohan in his time before he had a scar on his face in the same position.

"Y-Your G-Gohan…y-you're the me from his time…?" The man nodded and flashed into his Super Saiyan for as well.

"He told me you were dead…?" Gohan said suspiciously. The other man looked down.

"He doesn't know I'm alive yet…now if you don't mind I really don't want my best friend to die!" he snarled. Bulma nodded. When they entered the room and laid Trunks down on a bed, the other Gohan noticed Vegeta on the other bed."Is that Vegeta?"

"Yeah" Replied Goten

"What happened to him?" Asked Gohan

"Broly happened!" Goten's blunt answer surprised the scared Gohan

"And who is Broly?"

"He's this super powerful Saiyan!"

"Wait…He wouldn't happen to be a seven foot tall, heavily muscled super Saiyan. Would he?"Gohan, Goten and Bulma looked at each other in shock."Because if he is, then I ran into him when I found Trunks" Gohan(future) looked at the shocked faces of Gohan(normal), Goten and Bulma "So do you know what Broly did to Vegeta?"

"Not the whole story" Gohan(normal) Folded his arms as he leaned against the wall in a Piccolo like fashion "That's why I think we should wait for Vegeta to wake up before jumping to conclusions"

- - - - -

"Ahahahah!" Broly laughed as his enemies tried desperately to hold back his assault. His hand shook holding the massive orb in place as the blue energy waves from Kakarot and his spawn tried to push it back. "KAKAROT!! PUHAHAHA!!" He laughed as he fired another blast of energy down on the giant orb, the planet shook as the blast collided cracking apart the ground beneath them as the ball was sent back towards the planet.

"Dig deep both of you! Don't let Broly destroy the earth!" He heard Kakarot say as his energy blast was pushed back yet again. Broly laughed as his hand glowed, the green orb ready to end this fight once and for all, Kakarot would die! The blast glowed as his barrier shrunk creating the blast which fired from his hand. It spiraled outwards just as another golden blast came from out in the sky. It collided with his own stopping the blast with a massive explosion of smoke. Broly growled his face snarling as he fired three more blasts. They screamed through the raging air only to be stopped again."TOGETHER!!" Kakarot screamed as Goten and Gohan yelled with him, causing the massive kamehameha wave to rip through Broly's energy ball and shot towards him uncontested.

"Kakarot!!" Broly yelled firing more blasts none of which did nothing to stop the blast that would surely hit. Broly flared his barrier quickly as the blast collided, however the combined power of Goku and his sons' kamehameha tore through the barrier, slammed into Broly and carried him off of the planet and towards the sun. "**KAKAROTTTTTTT!!**" Broly jumped up from his bed in rage at the remembrance of his death at the hands of Goku.Getting out of the bed, Broly walked over to the bathroom to wash the sweat off his face. When Broly looked into the mirror above the sink, his rage exploded when he saw Goku's smiling face. "Damn you Kakarot!" Shards of glass fell to the floor from the whole in the mirror where Broly's fist had impacted. Leaving the destroyed mirror behind, Broly returned to his bed only to be stopped by his second most hated person.

"still showing weakness, eh Broly" Sighed Paragas Broly spun around on the spot and pinned his father up against the wall.

"What the Hell are you doing here!" Broly was infuriated to see his father

"Well that's a nice greeting for your father, even after everything I did for you"

"Every…thing…you!" Paragas could feel the pressure on his chest increase as his son's anger rose

"Now now Broly, no need to be getting angry, after all your anger tends to cause trouble" Broly swiftly let go of his father and stepped back from him "That's better"

"Just say what you're here to say and leave" Broly's expression towards his father didn't change. Paragas picked himself up off the floor, walked over to a chair and sat down. Broly, having not taken his eyes off of him, followed but remained standing.

"Very well then. King Vegeta feels you have not been holding up your end of the mission" Paragas spoke the last few words with the same tone that a military general might use when addressing troop

"How is it that I have not been following his orders" Paragas ignored his son's sarcasm

"Your battle with prince Vegeta, which nearly ended his life. The death of prince Trunks…"

"That was not my doing and you know it!"

"Yes we do. And the final offence is your growing fascination with Kakarot's granddaughter"

"I fail to see how that is in violation of my mission!"

"King Vegeta see's it as a violation because you lust to have her as your mate, will distract you from what you are meant to be doing!"

"You know, Kakarot, you and King Vegeta himself have told me about this mission. Yet you all have failed to tell me as to how this deal was made?" Broly closed in on his father and prevented him from leaving

"I see. Very well, King Vegeta acquired this deal from King Enma by agreeing to let the Saiyans in hell act as security guards. Since you destroyed all the ogres" Broly remained silent while his father continued "Although you were sent back to help protect earth, Enma agreed with Vegeta that eventually their wouldn't be anyone powerful enough to protect the planet if the Saiyan bloodline continued to be diluted by human blood. So that's why it is vital that you complete your mission!"

"And what of Prince Trunks death" Broly physically cringed after referring to Trunks as Prince

"Yes that did complicate things" Paragas' face darkened for only a moment, be for lighting up again "But no matter, with the arrival of two more half-bloods, the loss of one doesn't seem all that important" Before he knew what had happened, Paragas found himself haled up from the chair and pinned against the wall by a transformed Broly

"Don't you ever say that again. Trunks was a worthy opponent and I will not hear you call him unimportant!"

"Hahahaha, you should hear yourself Broly! Your starting to sound like one of these pathetic earthlings"

"No Paragas, I sound like a true Saiyan, something you will never be" Broly released his father "Now get out"Paragas didn't wait to be told a second time and disappeared from the realm of the living. Broly, knowing that he wouldn't get any sleep after that, decided to go train.

- - - - -

Pan stood just outside the school gates, unsure if she should enter or not. Especially after hearing what had happened to Vegeta and Trunks, not to mention the dreams she kept having were making her a little uncomfortable about being in the same building as Broly. So Pan hastily entered the school grounds, all the while making sure that her tail was well hidden from view, but she wouldn't have to worry about her tail gathering attention, since the other effects of her transformation were garnering plenty of attention from every hot blooded male that had laid eyes on her. One in particular watched with great interest as she crossed the distance between from the gate to the main building, his tail twitched and an evil smile crossed his face as Broly imagined the fun he would have with his female. Yet even as his thoughts turned to when he would claim her, Broly was torn from it when he noticed a lesser male approaching that which was his.Walking out from under the tree, Broly slowly made his way over to Pan and the unfortunate young man who was talking with her. As the Saiyan drew closer, he had yet to take his eyes off of his target. Oh how Broly was going to make this guy pay.

"So…eh Pan right?" Pan was surprised when this guy she didn't even know had suddenly started talking to her "Your looking….good"

"…Thanks" The young Saiyan was becoming uncomfortable as the guy continued to press himself closer "Listen I really need to be going and…"

"What's your hurry cute thing, why not let me take you out for" Suddenly gravity seemed to vanish as Pan's harasser found himself lifted off the ground

"She told you that she's not interested, worm" Broly's every word dripped with venom "So take her words and leave"Tossing the guy into the air, Broly watched him hit the ground hard some ten feet away.

As he got up, the guy (whose name is Cole by the way) considered fighting back, but when he saw the murderous look on the larger man's face he slinked off with his tail between his legs(not really). Pan, who was shocked by what had happened, was actually considering thanking Broly when suddenly she felt something wrap itself around her waist. She didn't need to look to know what it was and she was furious

"Who does this guy think he is huh" Though Pan as she turned around to look Broly in the face, only to be further surprised when he lent down and kissed her on the lips. She was so shocked by this that she failed to notice her tail willingly wrap itself around Broly's "W-what…did you just do?" Pan looked up at Broly, even though she was still staring off into space

"I kissed you, I believe it is used to show affection" Broly smirked causing a slight blush to spread across Pan's face

"I….ehm?" The words just wouldn't come to her as she continued to look into the taller Saiyan's eyes

"I see, you need more time. Very well, I can wait" Uncoiling his tail, Broly bowed to her and walked off. Pan was still none responsive when she entered the class room, even when Emmy tried asking her about Trunks. It wasn't until she got slapped full on the face that Pan even realized where she was.

"Hello Pan! Anyone home?" Emmy stopped waving her hand in front of Pan's face when she saw her friend blink

"What? Oh sorry Emmy" Pan began apologizing

"Geez Pan, what's got you all distracted?"

"Oh nothing much" Her eyes darted over to Broly who, was doing what he always did in class, looking out the window "Just a lot going on"

"Yeah well, after your done undressing him with your eyes" Emmy laughed when Pan's face turned red "There is something I need to talk to you about after school, ok?"

"Sure!"As the bell for the lunch hour sounded, everyone headed to their respective seating area to enjoy their free time.

Now Cole, having been humiliated by Broly earlier that day, had met up with his friends Tama, Sharpter and Jesse, had decided to get back that him. They knew that he always eat alone on the roof, so their plan was to confront him up there and make an 'accident' happen. Broly preferred too remain up on the roof during lunch since he disliked eating around other people and since everyone seemed to be afraid of him, well except for his hoard of fan girls, he found it quite peaceful. So when he heard the door leading to the roof opening, he expected to be surrounded by a crowd of women, so he was a little surprised when it turned out to be a group of guys.

"Can I be of any assistance to you weaklings?"

"No but what you can do is fuck off!" Spat Cole

"Excuse me?"

"You heard him, you freak! You think your so tough don't ya"

"We heard you were messing with our mate here" Sharpter said, pointing at Cole "So we're going to make you pay!"

Broly slowly got off the roof and stood at his full height, which at this point caused him to tower over the four. Thinking off taking him by surprise, Sharpter throw a sucker punch at Broly. He dodged it without looking. Then Tama tried, but again was unsuccessful. Jesse tried as well only to have the same result. Then Broly turned to face Cole and found a gun pointed straight at him. There was a bang, the school froze. Everyone in the school grounds looked up as a body fell from the roof. There were screams and shouts of terror, but up on the roof there were cheers of joy as the four guys waited and listened for the sound of a body hitting the ground, but it never happened. Wondering what was going on, Cole moved to the edge of the building and looked over, when he did a hand closed itself around his throat. An enraged, super Saiyan Broly floated up to eye level with Cole and moved away from the roof, while still holding on to the guy's throat. The young man soon found himself suspended above the ground, his life in the hands of the very guy he had shot.

"Before I drop you, do you have any last words?" Anger and hatred hung on Broly's words.

"………….."

"No, very well then. Good by"

"Stop this Broly!" Pan had rushed out of the school to stop Broly from doing something stupid

"Don't get in my way! This fool deserves what is coming to him!""But!?"

"Don't do it Broly" Pan turned around at the new voice which was all to familiar to her

"What do you want now Kakarot!?"

"I want you to put the human back down on the roof and calm down!" Goku tried to calm Broly down, with out having to resort to violence

"He's right Broly!" Pan was getting worried now

"……………….Fine, here catch!" Broly tossed Cole at his friends, knocking them all down from the force "Be lucky Kakarot, I wouldn't have allowed him to live if only for the fact that I would have lost what I want"With that said Broly took off at full speed, wanting nothing more to do with Goku. Now that the situation had cooled, Goku turned his attention to his granddaughter.

"G-grandpa?"

"No time to talk Pan, we need to be heading over to Capsule corp. right away!"And before Pan could answer, Goku took hold of her arm, placed two off his fingers to his forehead and they both vanished.

- - - - -

Trunks lay on the bed motion less Gohan was watching him in the doorway when Trunks started to wake. He slowly nervously walked over to Trunks's side and put a hand on his shoulder making Trunks gasp in surprise having not know anyone was in the room with him. He looked up and saw a smiling familiar face.

"Hey Trunks…" Gohan said barely above a whisper.

"G-Gohan…? B-but that's not possible…the androids…" Trunks started but Gohan cut him off.

"Trunks I'm really here its okay…"

"Y-Your arm..." Gohan smiled.

"Yea its back…"

"How you feeling…?" He asked smiling down at his pupil.

"Me I feel just…" Trunks suddenly stopped his sentence and looked at his feet.

"Trunks…?" Gohan asked and reached out a hand to Trunks's fore head but it was slapped away. Gohan looked up in surprise as he saw Trunks raise his head he could have sworn he saw a raging fire in the boy's eyes.

"Trunks what's wrong…?" He asked again more firmly this time. Trunks finely felt something snap and he hit Gohan so hard in the chest it sent him crashing through the wall. "Trunks! What in Kami's name is wrong with…" But Trunks cut Gohan off.

"So you want to know what's wrong with me…? Well you want the truth Gohan…" He hissed Darkly. "ITS YOU!!" Trunks screamed lunging at the older half-Saiyan and turning up to his Super Saiyan two form.

"Wha…" Gohan asked staring at Trunks's hair which stood strait up now and didn't part like his regular super Saiyan form did.

"You heard me Gohan son!! Its you!! Where were you!! I still needed you!! Look at me now!! I'm a monster!!" Gohan glared hard.

"I didn't come back for your own good Torunksu Vegeta Brief!!"

"**HOW DARE YOU ADRESS ME BY MY FULL NAME!! YOU DON'T HAVE THAT RIGHT!! YOU LOST IT ALONG TIME AGO!!**"

"Shut up Trunks your acting just like your father right now and yes look at you! You have become a young man you are not that scrawny kid I knew anymore… you are a super Saiyan and you have also ascended it by a whole another level!! AND SO HAVE I!!" Gohan screamed and also turned super Saiyan two. Trunks grit his teeth.

"BURNING ATTACK!!" He screamed sending a blast at Gohan.

"Trunks I do not want to fight you!!" Just then Bulma and the others ran in and gasped at the look of the room and the two warriors standing in it glaring at each other one with hate and rage in his crystal blue eyes and the other with rage, sorrow, confusion and pity in his coal black eyes.

"Guys stop it!" Bulma screamed with tears flowing. Trunks and Gohan didn't seem to hear her they were to busy glaring daggers at each other the only sound that could be heard for along time was the sound of the electricity surrounding the two super saiyans. Then Trunks made his move and the real battle began, charging in a full speed, Trunks in the blink of an eye tackled his old mentor to the ground and pinned him down for a moment before speaking darkly

"I never ever went wanted my life like this Gohan!! You could have let me choose my own course!!" With that Trunks lashed out but Gohan caught his hand and kicked Trunks back into the wallThat was when the present Gohan spoke

"Bulma we should leave…"

"**NO GOHAN I WONT LET THEM DO THIS!**" Bulma yelled and ran at Trunks but Goten grabbed her and dragged her out of the room with his brother following.

"Trunks we couldn't do anything about it you can't change the past you know that!! You're the son of one of the greatest scientist and the prince of Saiyans stop being a baby!!" Gohan growled.

"Fuck you Gohan, you don't know squat about me!! Why? I'll tell you why. Because you were never there!! I'm not my father Gohan I don't isolate myself!!" Trunks yelled giving Gohan a kick to the chest leaving him winded and giving Trunks the chance to knee him in the stomach. Gohan fired a huge blast at Trunks in rage.

"MASENKO!!" Trunks jumped letting the blast hit the wall burning through it.

"I'll never forgive you Gohan!" Trunks screamed.

"**AND I'LL NEVER FORGIVE YOU TRUNKS. I'M NOT THE ONE WHO TURNED YOU INTO A MONSTER!!YOU DID**…you just couldn't let me go Trunks…"

"FUCK THAT!!" Trunks said shaking his head. "Stop trying to mess with my head Gohan it won't work!!" Gohan disappeared and reappeared behind Trunks and grabbed him. Then lighting a blast his heart pained as he felt the boy struggle.

"Trunks I'm sorry but there's too much hate towards me in your heart and once you'd wake up this would start all over again. Gohan brought the blast to Trunks's head. When Trunks hissed.

"Are you a killer Gohan I always knew you were one prove to yourself that you'll kill anybody even your best friend". Gohan growled and held Trunks out by the neck and slammed him to the floor squeezing hard.

"Trunks you have some nerve!!" But Trunks reached out and slapped him cross the face. Gohan snapped and pinned him down "I'm going to put you down for good!!"

"**GO ON DO IT BAKA!!**" Then all the sudden Goku appeared out of nowhere, grabbed them both by the wrist and throw them into a wall at opposite ends of the room.

"Enough! You two are acting like idiots" Fumed Goku

"D-Dad I heard you were killed…"

"Mind your own business Goku or is my dad right, you have no sense of manner…" Goku instant transmission up to Trunks and smacked him cross the face sending him flying.

"I have no time for this Trunks, and Gohan is right what has gotten into you!! You cannot change the past and you can't predict the future!! You're the one who taught us that!! **NOW GROW UP!!**"

"Shut up 'Kakarot' your not my father and I am the prince of all Saiyans son which would make me second heir that position so shut the fuck up and that's an order" Trunks replied giving Vegeta's trademark smirk. Goku bared his teeth and picked Trunks up by the throat and brought him face to face.

"Now you listen to me, knock it off now or I'll deal with you myself, do you understand me Trunks?" Trunks quickly nodded


	7. A lot of fighting

"Enough! You two are acting like idiots" Fumed Goku "D-Dad I heard you were killed…" "Mind your business Goku or is my dad right you have no sense of manner…" Goku instant transmission up to Trunks and smacked him cross the face sending him flying. "I have no time for this Trunks, and Gohan is right what has gotten into you!! You cannot change the past and you can't predict the future!! You're the one who taught us that!! NOW GROW UP!!" "Shut up 'Kakarot' your not my father and I am the prince of all Saiyans son which would make me second heir that position so shut the fuck up and that's an order" Trunks replied giving Vegeta's trademark smirk. Goku bared his teeth and picked Trunks up by the throat and brought him face to face. "Now you listen to me, knock it off now or I'll deal with you myself, do you understand me Trunks?" Trunks quickly nodded. "Good! Now I need you all to follow me, I have a lot to explain and very little time to do so" Goku told them as he walk out of the room "wait dad, shouldn't we wait for Vegeta to wake up?" "That would be wise but I have little time here and this is important"

"Good! Now I need you all to follow me, I have a lot to explain and very little time to do so" Goku told them as he walk out of the room "wait dad, shouldn't we wait for Vegeta to wake up?" "That would be wise but I have little time here and this is important" Once everyone was gathered Goku explained to them about Broly being back on earth. And then he was gone.

When they walked back to the room Vegeta was sitting up in bed he looked at all of them. "Were is Broly? I'll kill that Baka!!" Vegeta snarled jumping out of bed. Then he looked up at his future son and future Gohan. "What are you doing back here!? And who is that!?" He screamed. Trunks frowned. "And hello to you too…" "Well me and Goten better go super is probably ready.

Gohan was just on his way with Goten to go see back home when they ran into Broly. "Broly!! YOU BASTARD!! YOU CHANGED MY DAUHGTER HOW COULD YOU!!" Goten backed up.  
"Uh…Gohan…"  
"Why I oughta pound you into the dirt!! AND THAT'S WHAT IM GOING TO DO!!" Gohan screamed and got into a position ready to do the Kamehameha wave. "Kaaa…meeeeeee…haaaaaaaaaa…meeeeeeeeeeee…HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!"

The blast was so intense Broly had to block this he knew this could at least remove an arm or a leg. Broly then dashed forward and laid a hard punch to Gohan's stomach causing Gohan to double over. Broly then grabbed Gohan by the neck and growled.

"I'll kill you…" Gohan choked out. Broly laughed and dropped Gohan but before he hit the ground he gave him a sharp kick sending him crashing into Goten.  
"G-Gohan…you're squishing me…" Goten squeaked.  
"Sorry Goten." Gohan said getting off his little brother.

Gohan went Super Saiyan. And charged up a masenko. Broly wasn't even fazed by the attack. He then appeared in front of Gohan and shot a blast at his face at point blank range. Gohan screamed in pain then Broly flew a ways back and fired a Neo cannon at Gohan. Goten went to push Gohan out of the way but he was too late the blast caught Gohan and when the smoke cleared he lay there his body broken and bleeding all over.

"NO GOHAN!!" Goten screamed.  
Broly turned. "Boy I suggest you get him some medical attention."

He growled and flew off. Goten bared his teeth but none the less picked up Gohan and flew two Capsule corp. when he got there Bulma panicked and told Goten to put him to bed to rest.

Two weeks later…

"Greeting folks and welcome to the 28th annual world martial arts tournament" The cheer from the crowd was deafening as everyone was on the edge of their seats waiting for another great show of fighting skill. "So without further ado lets get this show under way. Our first match is Goten vs. Zagor!"

The match didn't last long, as Goten delivered a swift kick to Zagor's head the knocked him clear out of the ring.

"Wow folks, what a display of skill. But what else can you expect from the son of the legendary Goku!" More cheers rose up "Our next match is between Pan and Emmy!"

Once again the match ended quickly, however this time it was a draw as both girls knocked each other out. The third match was between Broly and Bra.

"Just surrender princess, we wouldn't want you to get hurt!" Broly's voice dripped with sarcasm  
"You…..I'll make you show me some respect!" Bra powered right up to super Saiyan but it only severed at getting Broly to laugh  
"If that is all the power you posses then I won't even need to transform!"  
"Bastard!"

Bra rushed forward, her fist pulled back ready to deliver the killer blow. Suddenly she was stop dead in her tracks by Broly's massive gold boot. The impact drove her into the ground knocking her out. The next few matches went the same, with Trunks and Gohan (Future) making it to the semi's. After a half hour rest period it was time to begin the semi-final.

It was time for the first semi-final match between Broly and Goten. Broly smiled at Goten. "Ready for the beating of your life kid?" Broly asked evilly. Goten snarled. "I'll show you the beating of a lifetime I'll make you pay for what you did to my brother. Goten snapped. Broly sighed and disappeared and came up behind Goten and shoved him on to the ground and laid a sharp kick to the back sending Goten flying to the ground. Goten got into the air, dived down and started laying a furry of fists and kicks at the big warrior. But Broly dodged every single one of them. Goten shot a few ki blasts at Broly who returned the favor by deflecting them back at him. Goten dodged making the blasts hit the wall. Goten was distracted for a second by another ki blast. And then he turned back around and was kicked onto the ground and his head hit the stone floor he looked up dazed for a second. Then once his senses cleared he looked up only to be kicked so hard in the face that it knocked him unconscious. "Pathetic worm…" Broly snorted. The announcer claimed Broly the victor and called for the next two fighters.

Both warriors stepped into the ring and glared at each other still mad from their previous fight. Trunks screamed and went into Super Saiyan as well as Gohan. Trunks dashed at him and laid a bunch of physical blows onto Gohan's body sending Gohan flat on his ass. Gohan screamed and went Super Saiyan 2 followed by Trunks. The two slammed into each other, neither one gaining ground, their power equal. "What's the matter Trunks? Is this all the power you got" Mocked Gohan as he slowly pushed Trunks back "You wish Gohan" Trunks answered right back with his own power boost. "Then show me what you got…" Gohan said. Trunks snapped again. "YOU'RE LUCKY I DON'T DESTROY YOU MYSELF!!" All the Z warriors gasped at his words. Then Gohan tackled him to the ground and backhanded Trunks sharply drawing blood from his mouth. "HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT TO ME AFTER ALL I'VE DONE FOR YOU!!" Gohan screamed. Gohan was suddenly flipped over on his back and Trunks started beating him repeatedly. "TRUNKS GET OVER THE PAST!!" The commotion woke Goten he watched clueless as to what was happening. He looked at Vegeta who said they were fighting again. "I SWEAR TO KAMI TRUNKS YOU'RE JUST LIKE YOUR FATHER PRIDEFUL BASTARD!!" Gohan screamed at Trunks sending a masenko at him in which Trunks blocked the hit. Vegeta growled. "Stop your bickering and fight!!" Trunks and Gohan glared at each other and but regained their composer. "Burning Attack!!" Trunks screamed sending a huge fireball. Gohan blocked but the force sent him backwards off the edge of the ring. The announcer claimed Trunks the victor and said that he was going to the finals. And said they'd give him a ten minute break to rest.

Broly and Trunks stepped onto the stage their golden hair fluttering in the wind.

"Don't hold back on me Trunks." Broly laughed.  
"Shut up Broly and just fight me." Trunks snarled.  
"Very well." Broly replied.  
"Burning Attack!!" Trunks screamed sending his famous move flying at the large warrior.

The blast smashed into Broly sending him back with a crash. Trunks dashed toward the Saiyan but was on his back in less than a second. Trunks tried to get up but Broly placed his foot on his chest preventing him from getting up making Trunks growl in frustration.

"You're too slow Trunks." Broly laughed.  
"I am not!!" Trunks screamed and faster than the blink of an eye blasted Broly in the face causing him to loose balance.  
"Neo cannon!!" Broly screamed.

The blast being quick and Trunks being taken by surprise made a direct hit and Trunks came crashing to the ground lying face down he stayed for a second to try to clear his senses then he felt a hand on his tail and his eyes widened.

"Uh-oh…" Trunks muttered and closed his eyes waiting for the pull. "Ahhh!!" Trunks screamed as the pain sent waves of agony spreading through his body. "OWW!! LET GO!!"

Broly only laughed. The Z fighters all plugged their ears as well as the crowd as Trunks's screams shook the building. Broly started squeezing the bones in Trunks's tail and another round of screaming passed finely Broly got a good grip and started to hover off the ground with Trunks in hand causing Trunks to let his loudest screams of pain echo and shake the ground Trunks's was now fully off the ground thrashing in the air with his tail still in Broly's hand and Trunks's weight pulling on his tail. Trunks actually felt like he'd pass out

"DAMN YOU, YOU COLD HEARTED BAKA!!" Trunks screamed. "Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!" Trunks started to power up and sent another blast in Broly's face causing Broly to let go.  
"HOW DARE YOU!!" Trunks's screamed his eyes literally blazing with fire. Trunks dashed towards Broly again with and started laying physical attacks so fast he was nothing but a blur of motion.  
"HOLY CRAP!!" Future Gohan yelled.  
"What is it?" Vegeta asked.  
"I don't think I've ever think I've seen him move this fast in my entire life!! Go Trunks!!" Vegeta only snorted.

Broly caught Trunks's wrists and turned him around quickly and held him against him with his arms pinned to his sides then he pressed a hand firmly over his nose and mouth causing Trunks's eyes to widen and him to struggle and let out muffled curses causing Broly to laugh.

"You don't give up do you, just like your father you are"

Trunks's body suddenly relaxed and his eyes closed and Broly threw him onto the floor and the crowd stared intensely the announcer started to claim Broly the winner before a sharp intake of breath could be heard from Trunks's body and he slowly picked himself off the ground. Broly bared his teeth and pounced on Trunks beating him senseless two deep cuts from Broly's knuckles came above Trunks's eyes causing blood to flow into his eyes causing his vision to become red from the blood that was flowing into them blurring his vision.

"Ahhh!! I can't see!!" Trunks screamed trying desperately to wipe the blood out of his eyes.

Broly charged a blast and put it by Trunks's left arm and let it go letting blood splatter every where as it was gravely injured. Trunks yelped and held his arm tightly as the blood trickled down his arm and seeped between his fingers.

"I think its time to finish this." Broly sneered.  
"I agree…" Trunks replied. "Alright then…" "Ka…me…ha…me…HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!" Broly Shouted sending the powerful move at Trunks.  
"BURNING KAMEHAME… HA!!" Trunks screamed letting out a one handed blast. The blasts collided and the real struggle began. The force drove both of them back. "Arrgghhhaaaaaaaa!!" Trunks grunted trying to maintain control. Future Gohan and Vegeta watched from the side in shock at what the two just did.  
"TRUNKS YOU IDIOT YOU'LL KILL US ALL!!" Future Gohan screamed in rage.

Trunks completely disregarded Gohan's words and continued his power output only to have Broly match him. The power that the two where using was causing the inter area to shake and fall apart, Broly tried to push more power into his attack but then the unthinkable happened, the stage under his feet broke, his attack was canceled and he fell to the ground. Gohan, Goten and Vegeta blinked in shock at what they just saw. Trunks was claimed the winner, even if it was a little anticlimactic, Broly just picked himself up, dusted off and left without a word.

Trunks and Vegeta walked into the house and slumped down on the couch. "You did good brat I'm impressed." Vegeta said looking at Trunks. "Thanks dad…I ain't feeling too good though my arm hurts for some reason it feels like it's been pulled out of its socket." Bulma walked over to him. "Well you are looking a bit pale…" She then looked to his arm. "OH MY GOSH YOUR BLEEDING!!" Trunks looked confused. "What?" He looked and saw a big red stain on his jacket. "Oh…I didn't even feel it…" Trunks said softly. Bulma grabbed his arm and dragged him to the infirmary. Vegeta laughed at this. "Good luck brat!" He shouted laughing. Trunks grumbled a curse. "Trunks how could you not feel that!?" She said forcing him down. "Uh…I don't know I just didn't" He answered softly. "I'm going to draw some blood to make sure the wound isn't infected." Trunks nodded and sat there as she stuck the needle into a vein beneath the wound on his arm. When she was finished she just wrapped it up and told him to go lay down for a while.  
Gohan came walking into Trunks's room with a worried look on his face then Bulma followed as well as a very angry Vegeta who looked like he was about to explode in anger. "Trunks…" Bulma said softly. "Huh? Oh hey mom what's up?" Trunks asked casually. Gohan stepped forward and spoke. "You're not half-Saiyan anymore that's what's up Trunks." Trunks looked confused. "What you mean I'm not half-Saiyan…?" Vegeta crossed his arms and glared. "Your double had the same problem I don't know how your tail grew back but his didn't grow back at all after he fought Broly when Broly returned his tail grew back when he was beat up badly Bulma drew some blood and we found out he was a pure blood." When Trunks still looked confused Gohan sighed. "Trunks you're a pure blooded Saiyan now." Trunks gasped "What?"


	8. Author note

Ok I realise that I haven't explained certain thinks about the story very well so this is what this is about.

First about why Broly changes people into Saiyans. The idea is that King Vegeta strikes a deal With King Yemma(or Enma) after Broly's rampage in Hell, where he destroyed a great number of the ogre guards. The deal is that inexchange for the Saiyans in hell to act as the new guards, Broly is given the ability to create new Saiyan's on earth by passing his energy into a normal person or half Saiyan when he hits them. By doing this he changes their energy into full Saiyan energy which in turn changes their body to withstand the new energy, the down fall to this is that they have to survive their encounter with Broly.

Second why Broly can use the Kamehameha wave. Broly has seen that attack several times while he was alive, he was even killed by it. He also saw it while in Hell since Goku was often called in to stop his rampages while he was in otherworld. In the first chapter Cell used the kamehameha against Broly, who remembered when Goku used it against him on New Planet Vegeta, so the move is recorded in his memories which allows him to use it for himself with out much difficulty.

I hope these short(I know it not much info but it all i got) helps explain things better, if not then i shall try again.


	9. Revalations

Trunks and Vegeta walked into the house and slumped down on the couch.

"So why are you back brat?" Vegeta asked. Trunks was silent for a while not wanting to talk about his horrid disaster in the future. "This guy was revived and he simply destroyed everything. I tried everything I could to stop him but it wouldn't work he killed my mother…everyone…" "Who was it?" Vegeta asked curiously. "Some guy named Majin Buu…I know you know who he is too I don't want to talk about this anymore." Trunks whispered. "You did well at the tournament brat I'm impressed." Vegeta said looking at Trunks. "Thanks dad…I ain't feeling too good though my arm hurts for some reason it feels like it's been pulled out of its socket." Bulma walked over to him. "Well you are looking a bit pale…" She then looked to his arm. "OH MY GOSH YOUR BLEEDING!!" Trunks looked confused. "What?" He looked and saw a big red stain on his jacket. "Oh…I didn't even feel it…" Trunks said softly. Bulma grabbed his arm and dragged him to the infirmary. Vegeta laughed at this. "Good luck brat!" He shouted laughing. Trunks grumbled a curse. "Trunks how could you not feel that!?" She said forcing him down. "Uh…I don't know I just didn't" He answered softly. "I'm going to draw some blood to make sure the wound isn't infected." Trunks nodded and sat there as she stuck the needle into a vein beneath the wound on his arm. When she was finished she just wrapped it up and told him to go lay down for a while.

Gohan came walking into Trunks's room with a worried look on his face then Bulma followed as well as a very angry Vegeta who looked like he was about to explode in anger.

"Trunks…" Bulma said softly. "Huh? Oh hey mom what's up?" Trunks asked casually. Gohan stepped forward and spoke. "You're not half-Saiyan anymore that's what's up Trunks." Trunks looked confused. "What you mean I'm not half-Saiyan…?" Vegeta crossed his arms and glared. "Your double had the same problem I don't know how your tail grew back but his didn't grow back at all after he fought Broly when Broly returned his tail grew back when he was beat up badly Bulma drew some blood and we found out he was a pure blood." When Trunks still looked confused Gohan sighed. "Trunks you're a pure blooded Saiyan now." Trunks gasped "What?"

Gohan and Bulma were still explaining to Trunks about why he was a pure blooded Saiyan when Vegeta's phone rang Vegeta growled and went outside. "So what you're saying is that I'm a pure blood because of Broly? But why would he do that?" Trunks asked. "We're still trying to figure that out Trunks." Bulma replied.

Goten landed in a cave and hid behind one of the walls he lowered his energy. "Come on…someone pick up…" He prayed. Hello? Came an agitated voice obviously indicating it was Vegeta. "Vegeta its Goten…" WHAT DO YOU WANT "Me and Gohan ran into Broly…Broly killed Gohan…my dad appeared and…he's also behind Broly turning Pan being turned into a pure blood…" WHAT "Evidently in the other world your dad and Yemma made some sort of deal for the other Saiyans to guard the doors and stop escaping ogres or something and that there will be nobody to save the Earth if the current Saiyan bloodline keeps getting polluted with human blood and my dad also appro-" Goten stopped when a hand was thrown over his mouth and he was grabbed form behind. Goten? Goten are you there? Goten let out some muffled screams to try to tell Vegeta he needed help but as soon as he did Goku appeared in front of him and took the phone. "Hello?" Kakarot what are you doing to your son? Goku pointed Goten's picture phone and took a picture of Goten who was in Broly's hold.

Vegeta received the picture and growled at what he saw. "Let him go this instant Kakarot!" Vegeta snarled. Goten will be fine Vegeta I will not harm him "Oh then why are you doing this" Because we need him for something "And this is how you get it!! AND WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY SON!! YOU BACKSTABING LOW CLASS SCUM!!" Then the line went dead Vegeta upon knowing he stood no chance against Broly so the only choice he had was to go explain to Bulma and Trunks what happened. Bulma looked at Vegeta when he came in. "Who was that Vegeta?" Vegeta sighed. "Goten…" "Oh how's he doing…?" "Gohan was killed by Broly and he found out Kakarot's also behind this…" "WHAT!!" Everyone exclaimed. "I'LL KILL HIM!!" Trunks screamed. "Why would he do that…?" Vegeta quickly explained what Goten had told him. "And that's what happened." "Dad where's Goten?" Vegeta sighed. "With them…" He said softly.

"Dad Let go of me!!" Goten screamed as his father dragged him into a room and tied him to a bolted down chair it looked like a lab of some sort. Goten tried to break out but these ropes were some how sucking energy out of him. Goku came back in with some sort of headset with a device on it. "Dad what is that what are you going to do to me!?" Goten screamed. "I'm sorry Goten if there was a way around this I would do it but unfortunately there's not. "TELL ME WHAT YOU'RE GOING TO DO TO ME!!" Goku sighed and hung his head as he put his hands on the counter he was by. "Goten…" Goku said walking over to him and cupped Goten's face. "I'm sorry but we have to erase your memory…you know too much…" Goten's eyes filled with fear. "B-But I don't want it gone…" Goten squeaked. Broly finely spoke up. "Like the man said if you didn't know so much about the plan then we wouldn't have to do this unfortunately for you you'll loose all your memories won't even know who you are any more probably." Broly said with a wicked smile but Goten's eyes filled with tears. Goku put the headset on Goten's head and flipped a switch on it and a loud hissing sound filled the room as it came to life and Goten's eyes widened as pain was sent through his head "DADDY STOP IT HURTS!!" Goku sighed. "Broly I can't listen to his screams…" Broly handed him a piece of cloth. "Here." Goku took it and walked over to Goten who had tears pouring out of his eyes. Goku forced Goten's mouth open and stuffed the piece of cloth down his throat. Goten screamed into the gag as his memories were being ripped out of his head painfully finely after two hours the screams quieted less and less until finely they stopped and he just relaxed and sat there staring strait ahead not really looking at anything. Goku sighed and walked over to his son and removed the headset and stroked Goten's hair. "Good boy…Goten" Goku whispered hugging him hugging him tightly with tears flowing from his own eyes. "I'm sorry…Goten I'm so sorry…" He whispered opening Goten's mouth again and pulling the piece of cloth out of his mouth.

Trunks was in his room he was getting ready to go after Goku and Broly and was about to jump out the window and fly off when Vegeta's voice stopped him. "And where do you think your going?" Trunks turned around and looked at him. "I don't trust them with Goten dad I have to go… Gohan feels miserable and mom went to Goku's hose to tell Chi-Chi and now Chi-Chi is in having a breakdown and so is Videl and Pan." Trunks spoke softly and turned again. "Well you're not going without me boy why don't you go get the other future brat to see if he wants to come."

Broly was training before he was blasted in the side. He looked to the left and saw Trunks, Vegeta and Gohan. Gohan walked over to him and lifted him by the shirt. "Where's Goten!!" Gohan screamed at the big warrior. "Fine you want to see him follow me." Broly said leading the way.

Goku was carrying Goten back to the lab when the door burst open and Broly stomped in. "Broly what in Kami's name is wrong with you now?" Vegeta and the two future boys are here." "WHAT!! How did they find us!!" Goku exclaimed. "We sensed Goten's ki go down now what did you do to him!?" Gohan snarled eyeing his father with eyes filled with sheer hatred. Goku hesitated and looked down at Goten who now awake and was very confused. "Tell us now Kakarot!" Vegeta growled. Trunks had had enough he then disappeared out of tin air and then he appeared behind Goku and got him in a choking hold causing Goku to let go of Goten. "Gohan dashed over and got Goten before Broly could get a hold of him. He then landed back by Vegeta who told him to take Goten back to Bulma. Gohan nodded and broke through the roof and raced of toward Capsule corp. "Trunks catch!!" Vegeta shouted and threw him a fusion earring. "What's this?" "Don't play twenty questions right now come here and do what I do." Vegeta snarled. Trunks did so and they did the fusion dance. Goku and Broly watched in amazement as the two Princes fused together. When the light cleared there they stood. "They had purple spiky hair that was pulled back in a ponytail, Saiyan armor, a sword was tied to his back, he had a belt with a knife attached to it, gloves with some spikes on the knuckles and he was wearing some sleek black pants. "I am the real prince of Saiyans I am Vegetrenks and I will destroy you." Goku tossed Broly a fusion earring. "You ready Broly?" Broly nods and dose the fusion dance with Goku then they stand as Broku. "Stay out of the way Vegetrenks leave while you still can you came here for what you wanted and you got it now go." Broku snarled. "NO WE DIDN'T GET WHAT WE CAME HERE FOR YET!! WE WANT REVENGE FOR TURNING TRUNKS INTO A PURE BLOODED SAIYAN!!" Broku sighed. "Look I understand you're mad about that but it was for good intentions…" "WELL UNDO IT!!" Vegetrenks screamed. Broku shook his head. "I'm sorry but the change is permanent it can't be undone." Vegetrenks growled. "I'll tear your heart out and squeeze it in the palm of my hand and watch it burst!!" Vegetrenks screamed. "GALCTIC BURNER!!" Vegetrenks screamed and shot what looked a purple burning attack out of his hands. Broku caught the blast and reflected it back at Vegetrenks who did a back flip and dodged the blast. Neo Cannon!!" Broku shouted and sent one of Broly's best attacks. Vegetrenks dodged the blast and dashed in front of Broku and punched him in the stomach which sent him flying he then appeared behind Broku as he was flying back and kicked up sending him up in the air then Vegetrenks appeared up where Broku was heading and elbowed him in the back sending him crashing to the ground. "I'll finish this!!" Broku screamed. "Neo…Kamehame HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!" He screamed. "Galactic Burning Kamehame….HAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!" Vegetrenks shouted and shot another blast making the two blasts collide. "I'll kill you!!" Broku screamed. "And his blast took over Vegetrenks's blast and Vegetrenks lost control and the blasts collided into him. "When the smoke cleared Vegetrenks lay there with blood all over his body his clothes torn and his left arm utterly useless as well as his left right leg. Vegetrenks tried to get up but fell back down from his right leg being injured soo badly. Broku walked over to them and extended a hand but Vegetrenks swatted it away. "Get off me you low class scum!" And with that Vegetrenks flew through the roof and flew back to Capsule corp.

Gohan stopped in mid-air when he was right above Capsule corp. he thought for a moment. "Bulma would probably most likely be at Chi-Chi's right now I better go there." Then he heard a moan from Goten. "Who are you?" Goten asked Gohan as they were on their way to Goku's house. Gohan frowned. "Goten it's me Gohan your brother…" "I have a brother?" Goten asked. "Y-Yes…" Gohan replied then he gasped. "Oh god what did they do to you…?" Gohan exclaimed. "What did who do to me?" Goten asked confused. "Goten do you remember anything?" Gohan asked. Goten was quite for a few minutes obviously trying to think. "N-No should I?" "OH GOD!!" Gohan panicked. Gohan walked up to his house and opened the door and found Bulma and Bra trying to comfort Chi-Chi, Pan and Videl he cleared his throat getting their attention and Chi-Chi screamed. "Gohan what happened to him?" Bulma asked walking over to him. Gohan swallowed. "I-I think dad and Broly erased his memory…" "Is that your name?" Goten asked Gohan? "What?" Gohan asked. "Gohan…is that your name…?" He said with a smile. "Yes I'm Gohan…I'm your brother…your name is Goten…and that's our mother Chi-Chi…" Gohan said softly. Gohan looked up at Bulma. "He's been asking questions ever since I got him from dad." Bulma covered her mouth but Chi-Chi broke into tears. "My poor baby!!" She screamed and hugged him tightly. Gohan looked at Bulma. "Bulma can you help him?" Gohan asked. "I-I don't know I can try…" Bulma whispered still in shock. "Okay well we better get to it."

Vegetrenks landed at the doors of Capsule corp. he fell to his knees after he landed do to his right leg being horribly injured he lifted his hand and blasted the door open then he crawled to the couch to lay down for a while before the concerned voice of Dr. Brief was heard behind him. "Are you alright sir?" The inventor walked over to the couch and looked down at Vegetrenks to look at him but he jumped back when he saw his face and the similarities to Trunks and Vegeta.

Gohan and the others were heading to Capsule corp. Gohan was carrying Goten while Videl carried Chi-Chi and Bra carried Bulma and Pan just trudged along behind with tears still brimming in her eyes. "I hope Vegeta and Trunks are okay…" Gohan whispered. "They better be!" Bulma snarled. Bulma looked at Gohan curiously. "Gohan?" She asked. "Yes what is it Bulma?" "Do you know how Trunks's tail grew back?" "Well I imagine it's because he was turned into a pure blood…" Gohan said looking at Bulma. "No not that one my son from your timeline." Gohan was silent for a few seconds. "Someone did a permanent spell on him it can't be removed I've tried millions of times. The best way to prevent a giant ape attack would be to make sure he doesn't see the moon." Gohan replied as they landed on the Capsule corp. grounds. Then they saw the door blasted down and they ran in and saw a trail of bloody foot prints. They ran through the building then stopped when they got to the infirmary. And saw Dr. Brief working on a man that looked like Vegeta and Trunks. Vegetrenks smiled at them. "Recognize us…OW BLAST THAT HURT!!" He screamed as Dr. Brief put alcohol on the wound on his leg. "Well if you'd stop squirming it wouldn't hurt as much!" Dr. Brief shouted getting quite frustrated. "V-Vegeta…Tr-Trunks did you f-fuse…" Bulma asked amazed. "Vegetrenks smirked. "Yes we did." Goten stared before finely speaking. "Who's that…?" Vegetrenks smirk fell. "What's wrong with the boy?" "I think they may have erased his memory upon him hearing so much." Gohan growled. "WHAT!!" Vegetrenks roared making all of them jump. "Well do something about it!" He yelled at Bulma. "I'm going to try to see what I can do though I'm not making any promises." Bulma whispered looking at Chi-Chi.

Two months later…

Vegeta landed at the son's house and set Bulma on the ground. He had carried her there since she had made some new tools that she thought could get Goten's memory back. Bulma knocked on the door and Chi-Chi answered five minutes later. "Hey Bulma haven't seen you for a while." Bulma smiled. "I think I found away to get Goten's memory back." She said happily. Chi-Chi's eyes filled with tears and she hugged Bulma tightly. "Thank you Bulma Gohan! Get Goten we're going to Capsule corp.

Goku sat on the edge of the cliff by himself when Broly appeared out of nowhere. "What's your problem?" Goku jumped up and punched Broly in the face. "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN WHAT'S MY PROBLEM!! THAT WAS MY SON I HAD TO DO THAT TO!!" Goku screamed. "Well sorry Kakarot didn't know you were THAT sensitive." Broly sneered and left Goku to think by himself.

"Will it hurt?" Goten asked Bulma. "You won't feel a thing Goten you'll be asleep." Trunks answered since he too had been trying to figure this out with Bulma. Goten smiled. "Okay then but can I die from it?" Bulma paused. "There's always that chance yes." "Well try not to kill me then." Goten laughed. Bulma smiled before injecting the substance into Goten's body making him fall asleep instantly. With that they went to go perform the procedure that would hopefully bring Goten's memory back.

Five hours after the surgery…

Goten woke up to see blurry figures towering over him. "M-Mom?" Goten asked able to make out one of the figures. "Yes baby I'm here…" Goten started having various flashbacks of what happened before the torture session he received from his father and Broly. They soon came back to all his memories and his eyes filled with tears. "Didn't it help?" Gohan asked. Goten shook his head. "It helped but why would dad do this…" Goten cried. Trunks and Vegeta walked into the room. "Don't worry about your father Goten. We'll take care of him won't we dad?" Trunks asked. Vegeta nodded.


	10. Comet Kamori

"Okay Vegeta I'm almost done after this you should be able to transform into your Super Saiyan 4 form again." Bulma said in a cheery voice.  
"Just hurry it up women."  
"Just one more adjustment and…there all done." Bulma said charging up the machine which let a large beam fire at Vegeta causing him to transform into his great ape form. While in that form Vegeta's fur turned gold and his size shrank. Since he was the prince of all Saiyans, Vegeta retained his reason and was able to attain his super Saiyan 4 form. The beam stopped and Vegeta looked himself over and smiled at Bulma and pulled her into a passionate kiss. "Now to go find the brat he's going to get a serious training lesson" "Vegeta! You better not kill him!" Bulma shouted after him.

"Okay Goten I want you to hit me with every thing you got okay?" Gohan asked. "Got it." Goten replied. "Alright…and GO!" Goten rushed at Gohan with a fist raised he landed a punch strait to Gohan's face and Gohan replied with a sharp kick to the stomach causing Goten to double over. Gohan charged up a Kamehameha and Goten dodged the blast with teleportation and threw a Kamehameha of his own right after he appeared next to Gohan which sent Gohan flying backwards. "You did good Goten I'm impressed."

Trunks and Vegeta walked into the gravity chamber. "Alright brat you best be ready if we're going to destroy that comet, Kakarot and Broly then you need to get stronger." "Are you sure about that father?" Vegeta bared his teeth. "Are you back talking me boy!?" He snarled. Trunks started to power up and light filled the gravity chamber and when it cleared Trunks stood there as a Super Saiyan 4. He had black around his eyes, purple fur on his arms as well as a purple tail and but instead of his hair hanging down over his shoulders it was sticking up and it parted in like his normal Super Saiyan form. Vegeta's was shocked. "Y-You reached that level? But how?" "I had a little incident in the future timeline with Majin Buu happened after he killed my mother." Vegeta smirked. "I'm impressed time for some serious training boy." "Well I'm going to show you what a pure blood Super Saiyan 4 can do." Vegeta said darkly. Vegeta started to power up his newly restored form and he charged up an attack "Final…FLASH!!" Vegeta shouted and let the powerful blast strait at Trunks. "Burning…Kaa…meee…haaaa…meeee….HAAAAAAAAAA!!" Trunks screamed and let his own blast go which made both of the blasts collide and caused a shoot out which Vegeta lost when Bulma's voice filled the room on the speaker phone.

"VEGETA TRUNKS GET YOUR BUTTS IN HERE ITS SUPPER TIME!!" "Blast it women we're bu- Vegeta started but was soon interrupted. "VEGETA DON'T BACK TALK ME!!" "Fine then!!" Vegeta roared and stomped back out.

Two hours later…

Gohan landed on capsule corp.'s front lawn he found Trunks sleeping in a tree. Gohan started to think to himself. Maybe he'll talk to me now…well its worth a shot… Gohan cleared his throat which caused Trunks to jump and he turned into Super Saiyan form and looked down at Gohan. "Oh…it's you…" Trunks said coldly and crossed his arms and looked up at the sky avoiding eye contact. "Trunks…it can't go on like this…I'm sorry for not coming back but you have to understand it was for good intentions." "Good intentions? You call leaving your best friend to go gallivanting around a good intention!?" "It's not like that Trunks I obviously hurt you deeply that day I realize that now and I'm sorry…" Trunks growled and flew off leaving Gohan standing there alone.

Gohan was flying home when he spotted Broly nearby. He flew over to him and landed. "Broly! What are you doing here!!" "Mind your business son of Kakarot." Broly snarled and turned his back on Gohan and received a sharp kick in the back which sent him flying forwards. Gohan charged up a Masenko blast but before he could release it he was grabbed by the back of the neck. "H-How did you get s-so fast…?" Gohan stuttered. "Training boy it's all I do." Broly said with a smirk as he threw Gohan into the mountain nearby but Gohan came crashing through a few minutes later. "Kaa..meee..haaaa..meeeee…HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!" He screamed sending the large blast at Broly. Broly then disappeared and was then behind Gohan he grabbed him in a hold so that his arms were pinned to his sides he light a blast and lowered it to Gohan's chest. "You'll regret getting in my way boy!!" Broly yelled and let the blast go. Gohan let a deafening scream and fell to the ground motionless. "Pathetic worm." Broly spat coldly and flew off as it started to rain.

Trunks sat bolt upright in bed he had felt Gohan's ki go down. He thought for a moment wondering if he should go check on him. Then he felt his ki fade almost completely and he opened the window and flew out into the rainy night.

Trunks flew around until he found Gohan in the forest nearby he quickly landed. "N-No not again…" Trunks whispered tears starting to form in his eyes at the familiar picture from his childhood. "G-Gohan…?" Trunks whispered shaking him gently. Gohan still didn't respond. Trunks slowly picked his friend up and held him tightly. Then he heard a groan from Gohan and he looked down. "T-Trunks?" Gohan asked groggily. Trunks nodded. "Gohan what happened?" Trunks asked lifting Gohan onto his back. "B-Broly I-I tried taking him on…" Gohan rasped. "YOU WHAT!! WHAT WERE YOU THINKING!!" Trunks shouted. "I'm sorry T-Trunks I-I'm sorry I wasn't there for you…p-please forgive m-me…" Gohan said before passing out. "NO!! DON'T YOU DARE DIE ON ME GOHAN SON!!" Trunks shouted in rage and flew off as fast as he could.

- - - - -  
(WARNING, LEMON SCENE IF YOU DON'T LIKE OR ARE HOMOSEXUAL THEN YOU DON'T HAVE TO READ)

Not far from Trunks and Gohan, Pan was deep into her own training session while trying to drown out the thoughts of a certain Saiyan who had been hanging her dreams for weeks now. So deep into the training that she didn't notice Broly walking up behind her, it was only when she felt his warm breath on her neck did she finally notice him. "My, my, my. Isn't this interesting" Laughed Broly as he walked around to face her "You know I've been looking for you for quite some time" "W-why were y-you looking for me" Sputtered Pan as she tried to keep herself from jumping the giant in front of her "You see I never got you're answer to my question!" "What question was that?" Try as she might, the young Saiyan female could not prevent the blush appearing on her face nor the growing warmth in her loins. "The question concerning you becoming my mate, after all" He leaned in close to her ear, enjoying the shudder that coursed through her body "I am you're only and ultimate choice" Before she knew what came over her, Pan pressed herself against Broly's chest and kissed him. Broly was surprised that Pan was kissing him, but he had no complaints, so he kissed her back, gently massaging her back. Pan backed slowly against a tree, pulling him with her, and wrapped her arms around him. 'I want… Broly' she thought through her hazed mind. 'He's here… and I want him to make me his…' It's easy to say that Broly was startled by the hand he felt at his pants. "Pan?" he gasped. "You…" "I like you, Broly" said Pan, undoing the buttons on her one-piece while reaching for her black shorts. "Hell I can't stop thinking of you and so" Smiling, she whispered in his ear, "I offer myself to you… body and soul." Broly's mind shut down, but the primal side of him remained alert.  
His mind slowly reawakening, Broly growled and kissed his newfound mate. Pan kissed him back, her still-growing breasts pushing against his chest. Pam had undone Broly's pants, and held his now-growing manhood in her silky hands. She heard her Broly grunt, and she smiled inwardly as she gently pulled it to her moist entrance. Pan couldn't believe how large the thing was that was inside her. She had felt some pain, like a knife stab, and knew that Broly had taken her virginity. Her arms around him, she distantly thought about what her parents would do to her if they found out about this, but she threw those thoughts to the wind, thinking 'Broly will protect me' Broly began to slowly thrust into Pan, hearing her gasp in pleasure. Suckling on her neck, he began to drive into her against the tree. Pan was now moaning and crying out his name in pure ecstasy, and wrapped her legs around his waist. She had been denied long enough, and now she was sorry that she had nearly missed out on this… The pace growing faster, Broly began to grunt with each thrust, and Pan kept her grip on him as he drove her to cloud nine. Soon, she felt a searing heat in her womb, and cried out Broly's name as she clenched down on him. Broly growled out her name, and as he pulsed into her, his eyes opened to reveal teal eyes, and his hair had long since changed to the golden yellow of a super Saiyan. Pan felt something warm and wet splash inside her, and she gasped out his name in ecstasy,

(LEMON OVER)

Before a voice shouted out her name. "PAN!! WHAT THE FUCK!!" Trunks's voice sounded so full of anger and shock. He set Gohan down against a tree. And pulled Broly off of her. "Broly I am going to put you down how dare you do that to Gohan's daughter!!" "Wait Trunks…" Pan started but Trunks didn't listen. But his eyes went wide when Broly's hand darted out and wrapped around his mouth and nose and he shoved him against a tree pressing down hard. Trunks tried desperately to move Broly's hand but Broly was too strong. It was now night and the moon caught his eye and Trunks tried to close them shut trying not to look at it but was failing. Pan and Broly both looked up at what Trunks was looking at and Broly gasped as the saw that the moon was full. It was a full moon. Broly looked at Trunks's tail and his eyes widened and he relied more pressure to try to speed up the process of trying to get him to pass out the last thing they needed was a giant ape running round town. Finely Trunks stopped moving and his arms dropped to his sides and his eyes closed. Broly then noticed that Pan was now looking at the moon as well he quickly grabbed her wrist and pulled her close to him and knocked her unconscious and slowly laid her on the ground. Broly knew better than to look at the full moon he didn't want anyone to get hurt if he turned into a giant ape so he just kept his head down. He looked back to Trunks and gasped as he noticed he still had his hand on his face he quickly let go and let him fall to the ground. He kneeled over and felt for a pulse and sighed as he felt one at a half medium and a half slow pace. Broly then flew off leaving the three Saiyans unconscious.

Capsule corp.

Trunks moaned and shifted. He slowly got up and rubbed the back of his neck. He then remembered what had happened he looked around desperately. He saw Gohan was still by the tree and he panicked realizing that Gohan probably was dead by now he ran over and tried to feel for a pulse his eyes widened as he did this it was hardly there. "N-No…G-Gohan…please don't die…please…I'm sorry…I-I never meant a word of it…" Trunks cried as tears flowed down his face at the sight of his mentor's broken body. He looked over to Pan and saw her still unconscious. He bared his teeth at the remembrance of Broly and Pan and what he saw. "Kuso!" Trunks cursed as he walked over and picked Pan up in one army and with quite a bit of difficulty managed to pull Gohan onto his back and managed to fly towards Capsule corp.

Bulma was busy in the kitchen making super for Trunks and Vegeta when someone blasted down the door this made her jump in surprise. She walked into the living room and screamed at when she saw Trunks carrying a beaten and bloody Gohan and an unconscious Pan into the house and he also had a large bruise on his right cheek and his lips were just bruised to the shade of blue obviously from Broly's previous strong grip on his face. "Oh my Kami Trunks what happened!?" She screamed and ran over to help him into the house. Trunks couldn't stop the tears from coming from flowing. "I'll explain later…just please…h-help him…" He begged through tears. Bulma nodded and took Pan out of his arms while he carried Gohan to the infirmary.

Pan woke up and looked around. Why was she in the Capsule corp. infirmary? The last thing she remembered was being with Broly. She then heard beeping. It sounded like a heart monitor. She looked at the bed beside her and saw Future Gohan lying in the bed next to her he was terribly beat up cuts and bruises every where he was hooked up to a machine and his chest was bandaged tightly. She looked down with sadness in her eyes. She then decided it was time to get out of bed and go look for Bulma and see how Trunks was doing.

Living room…

Trunks sat on the couch watching TV when Bulma came in the room and sat down next to him. Trunks looked at her. "How's Gohan…?" He asked softly. Bulma sighed before answering. "He's stable at the moment." Bulma said softly Trunks turned his head to look at the floor he had guilt written in his eyes as he looked at the ground. Bulma sighed again and took the remote out of his hands and turned off the TV. "Trunks he's lucky you found him…and it wasn't your fault." Bulma said softly brushing her fingers through his short lavender hair. Trunks looked at her with eyes mixed with sadness and guilt. "Yes it was… I told him to go away… if I hadn't of he wouldn't have run into Broly…" Trunks said softly. Bulma looked at him with pity. "Trunks…Gohan attacked Broly first…it's was his doing…" Then there was a loud curse and Vegeta came stomping through the now door less doorway. "WOMAN WHO BLASTED THE DOOR!?" He screamed. Trunks hesitated but finely spoke. "I did father." Trunks admitted. Vegeta glared at him. "YOU WHAT!?" Bulma stood up. "Vegeta there was an emergency and he needed fast entrance." Vegeta frowned. "What kind of emergency? And why is the boy's mouth blue?" Trunks looked down again with guilt. "A Gohan almost dead emergency and Broly did this to me." Trunks spoke softly. "What…?" Vegeta asked with a raised eyebrow. "Broly almost killed him…" Trunks continued. Vegeta looked at him with no emotion what so ever. "Oh really?" He said sounding not too impressed. "Will he be okay?" Another voice asked worriedly. Everyone looked into the other doorway and saw Pan standing there with tears on her face. Bulma walked over to her and held her tightly. "Pan your okay…" Pan nodded and asked again. "Will he be okay Bulma?" She asked softly. Bulma looked down with a sad frown. "I-I don't know Pan I don't know…"

Broly was going through one of his training rituals when Goku appeared next to him. "Broly if you don't stop beating the others up for no reason there will be consequences." Goku said annoyed. "Vegeta's welp got in the way of me claiming what is mine, I had every right to defend mysef." Answered Broly. "Yes and you almost killed both of the future boys." Goku said crossing his arms. "So what?" Broly said getting agitated. "Soo I'm saying you need to stop before you do kill one of them cause I think I heard that now Gohan is in a coma." "Fine whatever just go away Kakarot."

Trunks sat in the infirmary staring at Gohan's motionless figure. He still hadn't woken up and it had been three days. "Gohan…please…I never meant any of the things I said to you…" "I-I blamed you for my problems…and that wasn't fair of me…" Trunks said hanging his head over Gohan's head to look at his scar from the androids and his new one from Broly where he had gotten a cut on the corner of his mouth. Tears started to well up in Trunks's eyes and finely he was unable to control it anymore as the tears dripped onto Gohan's face. "Please don't die…you're my best friend…you always have been…I grew up with you…you were like a father to me and I repaid you with hurtful words and actions…please…your all I got left…" Trunks closed his eyes and he suddenly felt something brush against his face he opened his eyes and saw Gohan's smiling face. "It's okay…Trunks…you lost lots in your life…you were just upset…" Gohan whispered. Trunks smiled. "Well I see you two are friends again?" Bulma's voice came from the doorway. Trunks and Gohan looked at her and she smiled. "And I see Gohan has pulled a miracle again…"

HFIL...

"Ok people move it along, no time for slacking we got a realm to rebuild here!" Freiza looked up at the Saiyan guard with disgust at being ordered around "What are you looking at lizard boy, get back to work!"  
"How dare they! Those filthy monkeys. Who do they think they are, ordering me around like this" Freiza mentally screamed "Why do we have to do the work anyway, after all it was one of you're own that did all this!"

The Saiyans who were close enough to hear this outburst started laughing at Freiza, for the stupidity he had just displayed. Finally one decided to speak up. The Saiyan was wearing green and blue amour with red wrist and shin guards. He had a cross shaped scar on his left cheek and a red bandanna on his forehead.

"Do you have any idea how stupid that sounded Freiza!" Frieza looked at the Saiyan talking to him and instantly paled "Y-you!" "Oh I'm so glad you remember me. The names Bardock by the way. Oh and I think you remember my son, Kakarot" Bardock grabbed is chin and assumed a thinking pose "He is after all the one that put you here" A number of Saiyans laughed "But as I was saying, we know that is was Broly that did all this damage but none of us are stupid enough to demand him to fix it. So it best if you just shut up and get to work"

Freiza was about to lash out at Bardock when he was suddenly grabbed by the wrist and held back. Turning around to see who would dare do such a thing, he saw it was Cell. "Calm yourself Frieza, it will not do you any good to fighter here, when you are clearly out numbered" Cell told him. "So what do you suggest then?" "You wait until the time is right, then crush them like the weaklings that they are!"

Kami's lookout (Day of Comet Kamori's arrival)

The sky slowly darkened as the massive form of Comet Kamori descended upon the earth. All the able bodied Z-fighters (Well those that had not chickened out) had gathered at the lookout so as to have a better chance at stopping the comet. While waiting for the first signs of the comet, Gohan decided to go over the plan with the others to make sure everyone understood what they had to do.

"When the comet becomes visible, everyone is to power up their strongest attack and fire it directly at the target. We do not stop until Comet Kamori is diverted" Explained Future Gohan he had been set in charge since Vegeta had yet to show up.

They had chosen the lookout as the focal point of the attack because it gave them the best chance of moving the comet out of its path with the earth. As Gohan looked over the group that consisted of himself, Goten, Trunksand Pan. When his eyes landed on the girl who would have been his daughter, if the future timeline hadn't been destroyed but he still thought of her as his daughter and cared for her just like her real father did. Still Pan refused to look at him after how he and Videl had reacted to the news that she and Broly had "mated".

"Trunks, me and you have been practicing the fusion. So we wil fuse now to have a better chance at..." Gohan said firmly but was cut off when a surge of Saiyan energy approached the lookout. Turning around Gohan saw Broly powering down to a stop at the edge of the lookout already in his super Saiyan form "_You_! What are you doing _here_!?" Gohan spat at the legendary Saiyan in with pure hatred "Simple weakling, I am here to help save this worthless planet." Taking a quick moment to glance at Pan, Broly continued "But if nothing else, I am here to insure nothing happens to my _Mate_!" Gohan moved in between Broly and his 'daughter "Why would you even what to help us?" "Because it has been made quite clear that if I don't help you, then I shall be erased from all existence." Explained Broly while taking a step towards Gohan. "I thought that was made quite clear by the fact that I haven't killed any of you yet!"

Broly paused for a moment. The suddenly his power exploded, everyone had to shield their eyes from the energy that was coming off of Broly. The Saiyan in question had power up into his legendary super Saiyan 2 form. When the energy faded, the other Saiyans and the Nemek instantly went on the defense at seeing Broly at his full power. Broly on the other hand began channeling power to his left hand creating a small ball which he tossed upwards. It was only when he did this did the others notice that the Comet had arrived. Gohan powered up to his Super Saiyan 2 form and fired a Kamehameha upwards, yet instead of hitting the comet it hit Broly's energy orb causing it to expand much like when they fought after Broly's awakening. But the Kamehameha did more then expanded the orb, it pushed it straight into the comet. Gohan and Broly exchanged a quick glance at each other before nodding in quiet understanding.

"Everyone fire you're attacks at the orb!" Gohan shouted at them while pumping more power into his attack. "Broly…can you handle it for a few minutes…?" Gohan asked. Broly nodded and Gohan motioned for Goten and Pan to join in and help him then ran over to Trunks. Goten and Pan both powered up to Super Saiyan and fired two Kamehamehas that joined up with Broly's power orb. While this was happening Gohan and Trunks got in position "Ready Trunks?" "As ready as I'll ever be." Trunks replied. "Fu...sion...HA!"

A bright light filled the lookout and then when it cleared only one warrior stood there, he had Gohan's black hair but the tips on the ends were purple and the front bangs that stuck out just barely in his eyes were also purple, he was wearing a fusion vest only the sleeves were blue not yellow and the neck collar was white, but the pants were the same making him look much like Gogeta except the hair style and his eyes which were crystal blue. Truhan smirked then turned Super Saiyan 4. "This is going to be fun…" He said calmly and got into a Kamehameha stance and charged up a fiery red blast with electricity surrounding it. He started to scream as he put more energy into it making a light blue surround the red orb in his hands. Truhan started to scream soo loud now that it started to shake the ground. Broly, Pan and Goten watched in amazement. It was then that Vegeta appeared, already in his Super Saiyan 4 form. "What's going on here!!" He screamed then stopped and stared at Truhan. "What? You two fused?" Truhan nodded. Goten then spoke up. "VEGETA WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU WE NEED HELP OVER HERE LOOK AT THE SKY!!" He screamed. Vegeta looked up and his eyes widened. "OH FUCK!!" He screamed. "Vegeta aim for the orb we're aiming at!! Use your best attack!!" Goten said firmly. Vegeta nodded and charged up a green blast in his hand. "FINAL SHINE ATTACK!!" He screamed and it flew at the comet soo fast that it was hardly seeable as it made a direct hit with the orb. Goten, Pan, Broly and Vegeta looked at Truhan who was still powering up his blast. Vegeta stared at Truhan with amazement. "I-I can't even tell what his power level is anymore!" Vegeta exclaimed then Vegeta felt the comet was pushing them all backwards by the force of it. "BRATS HURRY UP!!" He screamed. Truhan's eyes turned pure white with no pupils and they stated glowing and the orb got even bigger. Then he started to scream again and then he smiled. "BURNING KAMEHAMEHA X 100!!" He screamed and let the blast go. The Z warriors stared the blast in awe at the power radiating from it. The blast made a direct hit on the powered orb causeing it to swell in size until it cover the whole of comet Kimori's surface and pushed it further from the planet and blew up. The Z warriors blinked in amazement and filed to notice Broly fling off, but even he was impressed at the power displayed. Trunks and Gohan defused and Goten and Pan ran over to them. "WHOA!! GOHAN TRUNKS THAT WAS SO TOTALY AWSOME!!" Goten exclaimed. Pan looked up at Gohan. "Way to go guys…" She said nervously. Trunks and Gohan smiled but Vegeta just stared at them with his mouth open still in shock.

At the moment of Kamori's destruction all the energy used to overpower it was released into space, causeing a tear to appear. At the same moment, Frieza and Cell where going over their plan to overthrow the Saiyans when suddeny a tear appeared before them and they could see the earth on the other side of it. Now the two villains were not one's to over look an oppertunity such as this and quickly dived into the tear.

"This is better then expected! Now we can get ou revenge on Goku and the rest of those earth bound Saiyans!" Laughed Cell as we looked down upon the earth  
"You're right Cell and this time no one will stop us!"  
"Oh I wouldn't say that!" Cell and Frieza spun around at the sound of the new voice but all they saw was a mass of pink and then nothing.


End file.
